Flame The Griffon
by FlameChaleur
Summary: Flame the Griffon, born alone, raised by a mysterious pony in the Griffon Kingdom, with no certificate to prove his birth or citizenship, he must depend on the help from his 5 friends in Equestria, along with the new 6 he'll gain in the land of ponies, but the real question remains. Will he be able to accept the harsh reality of the truths that are yet to be revealed? Or will he de
1. Chapter 1

As the clouds of the pegasi covered Celestia's sun for the day, ponies of the three tribes mingled all throughout the town of Ponyville. Earth ponies hauling carts loaded with produce, supplies, all the usual stuff really. There were some unicorns assisting a few construction earth ponies with putting the final touches on a brand new house not too far from a carousel style building. There were a few pegasi as well as they flew in boxes of clothes and personal belongings of the house's new owner. As the earth ponies put the last few touches on the house, they couldn't help but give it their good ol' stomp of success! Shaking the ground as if a stampede just rolled through town right this second. They would've continued but a certain marshmallow coated fashionista stuck her head out the window, she began to yell angrily at them. Words that should NOT be used in the presence of old ponies and young foals, she also levitated a very heavy sewing machine in her blue aura of magic. They all immediately stopped and began to quietly pick up their supplies not wanting to see the fashionista start another anger fueled yelling match with them that they will once again lose. As they were close to finishing up they heard the loud flapping of wings and turned to see a griffon, their employer approaching them. He had a cracked beak, a large scar down his left eye, had a red and somewhat orange pattern on his eyes and feathers with his tail red as well. Light brown feathers where they should be white. The forepony approached him and took off his hard hat and asked him "Mistah Flame ah presume, we jus' finished de house, whattya think?", he asked with a smile as his face was sweaty from the hours of work he put into the house.

Flame smiled at the house then looked to the forepony and said with a pat on his shoulder, "It looks perfect, thanks for your crew sir", he said as he walked around the house. He was inspecting for cracks in the outer structure, making sure these guys earned these bits. He walked back to the forepony and nodded at him, "Looks great sir, here, this is for all their hard work." He took out a sack of bits from his wings, which he somehow can fit into his wings. He handed him the sack of bits, 3,000 to be exact, though the bag felt a bit heavier than one would believe. The forepony looked inside and saw gems stacked on top of the bits. Gems may not be expensive in Equestria but it's always nice to have one laying around the house somewhere, though amongst the griffon's they're a sign of appreciation for one's hard work and dedication to a job that was performed well and exceeded the employer's expectations. The forepony, along with his crew knew this and were overjoyed at this sight. As the forepony began to give everypony their cut of the bits and gems as Flame entered his new humble abode. Unknown to him that a certain white mare with a purple mane had seen him enter and began a thought.

Rarity saw the griffon and began to ponder, "A griffon? Does that mean I have…a neighbor?..I have a neighbor! Ooooooooh yes! Somepony to talk to when my friends are unavailable! Oooooh yes yes yes!...Oh dear I'm a mess, I must clean myself up or he'll think of me a slob!" She immediately ran to the bathroom, discarding her robe as it landed on her bed frame as she levitated a brush, her special shampoo and her hair curler as she rushed to the bathroom.

As Rarity began to fix herself up, Flame was in the middle of unpacking his stuff, he had robes, dress shirts, tuxedo coats, hats, mainly fedoras that matched his shirts and coats for a nice snazzy outfit for formal occasions. As he opened another box to reveal to himself it was his secret stash of playcolt AND playfilly magazines, he couldn't help but smirk with a blush as he hid these in his bedroom closet. He laughed to himself over how much of a pervey birdy he was before plopping himself onto his new couch and sighed happily, putting his hands/talons/claws behind his head to relax.

Flame sighed contently as he finally found peace and quiet, "Ahhhhh…Ponyville, maybe now I can relax and I'm away from the Griffon Kingdom and my crazy ex who still wants me dead." He shivered at just hearing 'ex', she was a horrible griffon. Bossy, mean to everyone, he remembers her face so well. And even her name, that bitch- he heard a knock at his front door. –Who can that be? Can it be my neighbors already?- he thought to himself. When he got to the front door and opened it he saw a pegasus, not just any pegasus, his BBSFF, Bestest Best Sister Friend Forever, Lovely Sweets.

Lovely Sweets couldn't contain her excitement, she was so happy seeing her BBBFF, Bestest Best Brother Friend Forever, "Flaaaaaaaaame!", she shouted in excitement as she lunged at him giving him the tightest and most warmest hug that anypony has ever given somepony or someone else.

Flame took the hug as he rolled around with her, as they rolled he smiled and shouted, "Lovely Sweeeeeeeets!" He loved seeing his sister, she made his day everyday. That warm smile, those beautiful eyes, she was no pegasus...she was a damn angel from the Upper World sent down to make him smile.

Lovely Sweets is a blue coated pegasus with white fur around her hooves, light brown wings with white tips, darker brown feathers inside the wings, a white muzzle, brown eyes, a wavy style mane and tail. She had two black bracelets on her left hoof and she was wearing a necklace with a pendant on it with her initials, "L.S" engraved into it. A gift from her father. Her cutie mark was a cartoonish styled heart, with the left 1/3 of it being white, then brown like milk chocolate in the middle, then the last 1/3 on the right was dark like dark chocolate. Her special talent was cheering up ponies with her special heart shaped chocolates. It's actually how she and Flame came so close. Her father was one of those ponies who still saw griffons as violent savages who should be locked up on sight. Flame was a very depressed griffon and despite her father's words and warnings she continued to go see him and bring him her special chocolates that made his day, though honestly, just seeing her smiling face was all he needed to have a good day. She was his sister really, his only family really, being an orphan amongst the griffons is…well horrible and that's putting it mildly. Anyway as they continued to embrace one another in a loving hug as they nuzzled one another. Muzzle to beak.

Lovely Sweets broke the nuzzle and smiled at Flame, "Yaaaaaaaay! You're here in Ponyville now!" she said as she smiled brightly at him as they hugged.

Flame smiled back at her and rubbed her head with his talons, "Yep! No more long trips just to go see my angel of a sis!" he exclaimed with the biggest smile on his face/beak.

She let out a cute giggle as she softly and playfully slapped his face with her wings as if using a hand to do so. Lovely Sweets hated being called any good name like that by him. She loved the love from him but too much praise always got to her, annoyed her really but was okay with it from time to time. Just...not always, "I told you to stop calling me 'angel' Flame!" she said in between her fits of laughter.

"But it's truuuuuuuuuue!" he said as he nuzzled her cheek again as he said true, laughing uncontrollably as she giggled.

She began to giggle as his beak tickled her cheek, "Stop iiiiiiiit! you nosy griffon you!"

They hugged before they started to wrestle with one another for a bit before they heard a gentle knock at the door. They stood up on their hooves and claws/paws while fixing themselves up. Flame walked to the door and opened it asking 'Hello?', only to see the unicorn from next door standing there before him as he stared at her for a few silent seconds.

Rarity smiled warmly at Flame as she inspected him in about 2 seconds, taking up the details. She found this griffon charming by appearance but she won't be fooled as she was before by that rude snobbish Prince Princeblood from the Grand Galloping Gala, "Hello darling, my name is Rarity Diamant Belle, I am your new neighnbor- or really you are mine" she giggled at her little remark.

Flame decided to put on the ol' charm as he smiled back, took her hoof into his claw ever so delicately as he planted a soft little kiss on her hoof and said with a slight hint of Equestrian (English/Britain) into his voice. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady Rarity, my name is Flame, Flame Chaleur the Griffon." He smirked at his accomplishment of making the white mare turn red from his manners. Rarity let out a tiny giggle as a smile slowly spread across her face "Oh! Such manners! You don't expect those in griffons on non-nobility!"

He sighed and nodded at the mare looking a big discouraged, "Sadly yes, those below the nobles aren't very…well polite is being nice about it, they don't practice the appropriate manners despite who is among our current company and-…now hold up just one second, did you say…Rarity Diamant Belle?" he said as he stared at the mare in pure shock.

"As a matter of fact I did darling" she said as she smiled proudly with her head held up high.

Flame approached her, breaking the personal space barrier as she moved away a tiny bit, feeling a bit uncomfortable with how close he was to him, "Rarity Diamant Belle, owner, dress maker and resident of Carousel Boutique correct?"

Rarity looked shock to say the least after her some of personal information was just revealed by some stranger she has only met today and has never ONCE talked to him, "Y-Yes…my home and where I work- Have you heard of me..?" She asked as she took 2 steps away from him feeling very uncomfortable.

Flame smiled and took both her hooves into his talons and held them close as he exclaimed his reason for knowing so much and asking these questions to her, "You're sparkling black dress was worn by Lady Mephista at the Unity Ball!"

History lesson! Lady Mephista is the wife of King Lucifer, the royal husband and wife of the Griffon Kingdom. It was King Lucifer's political upbringing that helped the 5 lands of the Ponies of Equestria, Griffons of the Kingdom, Zebras of Zebrica, Diamond Dogs of Diamant Vallée and the Dragons of Dragonkin live together in harmony with each one giving the other military support and or trade of certain goods. This was 25 years ago and once these actions had been done, the Unity Ball began. Every year it alternates between the 5 kingdoms for a host, this year the griffon's hosted it, next year it's the Zebra's turn. As Rarity heard this news she couldn't help but lose control of her giggling and happiness and just released it all in one good smile. "Really?! Lady Mephista wore my dress to the Unity Ball?! Oh-Oh! This is the BEST POSSIBLE THING!" he smiled back and answered her, "Her dress was the talk of the ball!" she began to giggle crazily, nearly hyperventilating through the giggles as she continued to stare wide eyed into his eyes.

The more compliments Flame gave to her work was like adding wood to a camp fire. Before he knew it the poor mare had fainted from her over excitement. Lovely Sweets finally stepped in and pulled Flame away from the now fainted Rarity, "Flame I think you can stop now! The poor mare fainted already" she said between nervous chuckles. "She did?...Oops…" he said as he smiled nervously at the now fainted mare on his floor.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reunion

~2 hours later~

Rarity slowly began to open her eyes as she rubbed her head with her hoof as she sat up. Once her blurred vision cleared up she quickly took note she wasn't in her bed but instead another's. She slowly began to retrace her steps in order to remember what had happened before she woke up. She was lucky to remember fainting in her new neighbor's house on his floor. She began to look around in the room and noticed a picture on his nightstand with him and 5 other ponies.

In the photo was him and Lovely Sweets standing next to each other, Applejack's big brother Big Macintosh was between them smiling as well in the photo, Derpy- or was it Ditzy...? She couldn't remember as she noticed her on Flame's back with her chin on his head, smiling with her beautiful golden eyes out in their glory. Cherilee was there as well! Though she was on Lovely's back doing the same thing, waving her hoof as well to the camera. On Big Mac's back was a blue spot, upon closer inspection, it was revealed to be Trixie-….Trixie?! Yes Trixie Lulamoon, the arrogant showmare who turned her mane green, tied up Applejack and not to mention her enslavement of the town AND kicking out Twilight!

She wasn't happy one bit seeing her new neighbor had connections to that…horrible mare! And that's a mild word for her. Though, she couldn't help but notice how shy the loud, boastful, and psychotic mare looked as she lay on Big Mac's back with only half of her face smiling as she…wore glasses as well. She honestly was confused about this little group of friends since she had lived in Ponyville her whole life but not once has she seen this group of friends do anything together. How can they be a group of friends and not once seen in public having fun. "How can they have been friends? I mean there's nothing wrong with that but…Trixie?!

That…that…harlot!" she wanted to say much worse but she knew she couldn't, she was afraid somepony could hear her. As she got out of bed and stretched a bit she decided it was best to go see where her dear host is.

She walked out of the room and walked down the stairs to the smell of veggie lasagna. Every step she took down into the kitchen the smell grew stronger and more mouthwatering, she was drooling already. She was distracted by the smell as she bumped into Flame's rump.

Flame gave a little ouch as he looked to see her there, "Oh good you're awake, I was getting worried for a second. You've been out for a couple of hours."

She shook her head and had the tiniest of blushes upon her cheek as she looked at him, "I'm so sorry darling, I didn't mean to pass out on your floor."

He simply shook his head and smiled at her, "It was no trouble at all Lady Rarity, I know this sounds creepy but…you look cute when you're asleep"

She giggled at his choice of words, and also his creepy behavior but she found it quite cute somehow. Freaky tastes this mare. She looked to the lasagna in the oven and sniffed deeply, even behind the glass she can smile how good it was.

Rarity was about to ask him another question until she saw the clock in the kitchen and instantly went silent. The clock was reading 2:55 PM, her sister and her friends get out at 3:00 PM on the dot and it was her turn to pick up them up and watch them tonight as they came up with new ideas for earning their cutie marks. She quickly bolted for the door only to trip and felt something tingle in her foreleg. She had just sprained her hoof and didn't know any healing spells or teleportation as she laid there holing her hoof in pain as she laid on her back.

Flame then approached her and helped her up, "Whoa! Where's the fire Ms. Rarity?" he asked as he put her on the coach on her rump.

Rairty held her hoof close as she rubbed it as well, "I'm terribly sorry Flame! But I must quickly head to the school on the other side of Ponyville in…5 minutes before my sister and her friends are let out and I promised I wouldn't be late this time around!"

She began to hyperventilate which was a bit of an over exaggeration for this situation really. Sure it's something to rush but not to do this for. Flame wouldn't have it and so he picked up into his arms and looked to her, "Look Rarity, how about I give you a lift to the school? I can get you there in no time!" Flame had said with a smirk on his face.

She was about to protest but then he extended his wings and flew out the open door and lifted himself up to the sky. Now flying above Ponyville as Flame holds Rarity tightly and close, her forehoof around his neck as the other rests delicately under it. She couldn't help but blush at the scene she was in, it was like one of those from her romance novels. Where the valiant and handsome hero dashed off with his sexy mistress, off into the sunset where they can find a private little space and consummate their new union as one.

Rarity had to admit she was actually getting a little hot below from how close she was to him. She wanted to say something but her mouth and brain just wouldn't let her. Soon they began to descend as they landed outside the school.

"See? I got you here with 4 minutes to spare" he said with a smile on his face as he let her stand on her three hooves but held her sprained one in his talons and began to massage them ever so delicately so that he can get rid of the pain in it.

"Are you...m-m-massaging it?" she asked her carrier. She just simply stared at his talons that despite how sharp they were they just felt so soft on her forehoof. She was becoming hot yet again, as if her estrus has come even though that was last week for her. Luckily her marehood was covered up at this point and still was, no longer listening to his words, merely lost in his delicate touch.

Flame smiled at her as he continued the massage, "Yes I am, I learned from the zebras during a little trip of mine, now those girls…ooooooh, they know how to help a griffon relax, oh and-"

By this time Rarity had lost interest in his words and cared more about his touch. She was lost in the feel still. She wasn't broken out of it until she heard the ringing of the school bell as fillies and colts of the three pony tribes ran out of the school. There were some actually running, some walking as they talked with friends. There were 3 fillies walking with the teacher out of the school.

The three fillies were a yellow earth pony, a light gray tinted unicorn and an orange pegasus. They walked with the teacher as they talked with one another as they giggled as well. The little unicorn spotted Rarity and ran to her with a big smile on her face. She shouted with an adorable little squeak in her voice, "Rarity!" she's the sister of course at this point.

Rarity smiled at the little filly and embraced her tightly with her forehoof as the little filly hung on her neck as they nuzzled each other as well. It was so adorable to see the two sisters embrace one another. As Flame smiled at the unicorns he took notice of the pink earth pony standing there behind her. He got closer as they both stared at each other in shock as they were able to recognize one another.

"Flame?.."

"Cherilee?..."


	3. Chapter 3 - It begins

Cherilee smiled happily at the sight of her old friend and ran to him. "Oh it is you Flame!" she yelled as she embraced him in a tight hug as Flame returned said tight hug wrapping his arms around her. As he did he stood up on his hind legs, lifting her up into the air as he nuzzled her cheek lovingly as she returned said nuzzle to his.

They were both happy to see each other after so many years apart. These two were the close friend's type, meaning not like brother and sister like him and Lovely, but they couldn't be separated once they had an idea going or when they went dancing at the clubs. It was the most fun either of them had when the others of the group weren't around and busy with their jobs or family stuff and all. Hell if it wasn't for Flame's advice when they were at Hoofsies, the biggest dance club in Ponyville when they were teenagers.

When he finally put her down he noticed two little fillies had approached them. The yellow one with a big bow in her mane along with her orange pegasus friends were looking up at them. "Ya know'em Miss Cherahlee?" the earth pony with the bow had asked first. "Oooooooh, is he your special somepony? Hmmmmmmmmm?" the orange pegasus asked with a little smirk to the two grown ups.

Cherilee let out a giggle and answered the little fillies, "No no girls, he's just an old friend of mine from before I became the school teacher here." she said then looked to Flame again, "So, what brings you back here anyway?"

Flame smiled and wrapped a wing around her like he used to when they were teenagers, "Actually Cherry I'm living here now, Ponyville's first griffon resident!" he yelled with a warm smile on his face as he looked to the sky, dramatically, overplaying it all.

Cherilee clapped her hooves together happily as she heard the news "Oh yes! We can catch up again! You missed a LOT since you were last here in Ponyville Flamey!" a nickname she gave him on the dance floor.

The little unicorn filly tugged at his wing and Flame looked down to her and smiled, "Well hello little filly, what can I do for you?" he asked as he lowered his head to her so they can be eye to eye.

"Why were you massaging my sister's hoof? Why was she blushing at you? Is SHE your special mmph mmmony?" the last part was covered by Rarity's hoof while she pulled her away from Flame as she chuckled nervously while he sister kept asking questions through her older sister's hoof.

"I'm terribly sorry Flame, she's a very curious filly this one!" she said between her nervous giggles and darting eyes from him and her sister hoping Sweetie would stop soon. Flame though just chuckled and rubbed Sweetie's mane, which she responded with an adorable nuzzle upward into his claw "It's quite alright Ms. Rarity, she's only curious as you said and it's normal for fillies her age to be curious" he said with a genuine smile.

Rarity smiled at Flame for understanding and blushed a little at the smile he was shooting her. She was about to say something but then she was rudely interrupted by a certain cyan and rainbow blur that tackled him down hard to the ground. Once the cloud of smokey dirt cleared it showed the fastest flier in Equestria pinning Flame down roughly as she held an angry expression on her face as she glared at him below herself.

"You think you can come waltzing back into town after what you said about my friends AND made my best friend Fluttershy cry?! Huh Gilda?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs to the griffon she was now making eat dirt.

Flame knew that name all too well, before coming here he actually had a few dates...for about a year with Gilda the griffon, the most obnoxious, meanest, jerkiest griffon in the whole kingdom. Hell the guards of the royal family feared her more than hydras. He was able to adjust his face and yell back at her, "Do I look like a white feathered griffon with purple tips?!"

She was then able to let her rational mind come back over her anger controlled one and got off of him and noticed that this WASN'T Gilda! But instead noticed light brown where white should be and red where purple should be. As he got up he rubbed the back of his neck not hearing or even bothering to pay attention to the yelling and scolding by Rarity to Rainbow Dash for her brutish actions and for attacking her friend. She was slowly starting to let the guilt take over as she slowly lowered her head but Flame decided to step when he saw the poor mare's head going down.

Flame walked over to Rainbow and took her hooves into his claws and looked at her eye to eye, face to face. He smiled and saw her about to speak but stopped her, "Listen Ms. Dash I completely understand why you attacked me, mistake in identity is common for many ponies and other species. But please, I implore you, when you get anger building in you, remember to think ahead and look before you leap-...or tackle in this case." He said all of this with a warm smile on his face as he gently held her hooves in his claws.

Rainbow Dash was at a loss for words, normally when she mistakenly rammed into somepony they yell something like, "Use your eyes for once!" or "Watch where you're flying Rainbow Crash!". That was all she would hear from the jerks at flight school or just every other day in Cloudsdale as she trained herself to be the fastest flier in Equestria. But this griffon, he was different, very different. He was so kind to her with his words, gentle with his touches. She felt her chest flutter, her stomach turning in knots, she was confused. But at the same time she knew what was happening.

"This griffon...is so cool...~"

Rairty waved her hoof in front of her friend's face, not a single reaction. She even bonked her head, nothing, she just kept staring into Flame's eyes, hooves up still despite he had already let go of her. The orange pegasus walked over to Dash and tugged on her hooves, her tail, her wings, nothing, "Rainbow Dash? You're kind freaking us all out here, are you...okay?" she continued to stare at her idol in worry as she poked at her sides until finally Rainbow snapped out of her daze.

"Huh- wha- what happened?" Rainbow asked as she looked around the area and saw Flame again, immediately blushing as her wings sprung out. *POMF* was heard as they show up and got all shaken up by seeing him again. Everypony except the three fillies blushed at what just happened to Dash. They just continued to stare at her until Rairty walked up to her smirking a bit "Why Dashie, are you having a-" was all she was able to get out before Rainbow stuffed a hoof into her mouth and looked at her blushing but also mad hissing through her gritted teeth "Not...another...word Rarity". Rarity couldn't help but giggle at her friend's reaction as she trotted away after removing her hoof and walked off with Sweetie Belle after giving a polite nod to Flame and Cherilee before departing.

Rainbow just adorably pouted before she looked over to Scoots and smiled again getting back to normal. "Come on Scoots, let's head home. I'll make us some Daisy Sandwiches!" she said as she let the filly climbed up onto her back. "Awesome! Let's go Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said with anticipation just waiting for the take off. And take off she did, not as fast as earlier but still pretty impressive speed.

Flame looked up as she flew away and was impressed himself, he chuckled and turned back to Cherilee. "So, wanna catch up now then?" he asked with a smile. Cherilee only sighed as she shook her head "Sorry Flame but I can't, I have papers to grade tonight, I really wish I could" She said with a pout.

Flame sighed as well but smiled still and nuzzled her cheek "It's quite alright Cherry, I understand, work comes first after all" he chuckled and walked off but looked to her "Proud of you Cherry!" was the last thing he shouted as they waved goodbye to each other. He missed her a lot, so did she, she looked back to see where he was going and saw he was on route to the market place. She felt bad even though Flame obviously didn't want so and would've ran to him but was stopped a piece of paper dropping in front of her. She looked down to it and saw it was an...

"An invitation?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Apple Family Reunion

As Flame walked around the market place, he was just taking little looks around really. Not browsing for anything in particular really, just having a nice stroll and checking all the stands so he'd know where everything is next time he comes looking around. He looked around and saw a hat shop, a carrot stand, rock stand and...the apple stand. This particular apple stand he helped out at whenever Big Mac selled apples. The had their own little routine, when enough potential coustomers approached the stand, he'd give a long pitch with Mac, though Mac was the silent type they still sold with help from Lil' Applejack as well. When he talk about how the apples of Sweet Apple Acres where the best darn tootin' apples around, Lil' Applejack would balance up to four on her nose as she showed how well she could do it.

She'd stand on 3 hooves, then two, then one, all without dropping the apples once! She would even juggle them with her tail as she reeled in the customers. Flame loved to reminice about her, heck, Granny Smith Apple even made Flame her "honorary youngin'". He had Lovely Sweets as a sister, and then had the Apples as his surrogate family, Big Mac and him were truely brothers, they always tried to beat out the other one while having fun in the process of course. Lil' Applejack always needed another big brother around, that and helping Granny Smith when Big Mac couldn't.

Plus, if Flame ever had any problems, too emotional ones even for Lovely, he'd always have Granny Smith to help him through it. He loved the apple family, he really did. When he approached the apple stand he noticed a certain orange earth pony in a cool Stetson working the stand.

He knew it, it was none other than Lil' Applejack! He smiled as he saw her and approached even faster. He noticed she was counting the bits in the box and decided to play a little trick on her. He approached the stand, her back to her as he cleared his throat. "Hello sir, what would ya lak? We got singles, then doubles, an' sacks, prices are 5 bits, 10 bits, then 25 bits." she said smiling even though she couldn't see the "customer".

Flame smirked and put on his best Appleosan accent. "Well ah'll take a sack of yer finest apples if'n ya don't mind." he continued smirking at his handiwork, thinking she bought it. Applejack recognized that horrible impression of a true Appleosan, she didn't believe it but looked behind her and saw him. Her other brother, Flame! She squeed in happiness, a first for her really as she recognized her griffon brother. She tackle hugged the son of a gun right to the ground.

Snuggled up right to him really. Stetson falls off, her head under his beak as she tightly embraces him. Flame could only laugh as he looked to his other sister "Lil' Applejack! Still as strong as ever aren't you?" he said while he smiled and laughed at her. He got up with her and once they were on all fours they hugged each other again. Applejack was overexcited to see her brother again she just couldn't help but jump a little. This was completely out of character for her but she had every right to be like this. Flame chuckled at his cute little sister and finally spoke up.

"Look at you! All grown up, finally a big pony now ain't ya!" he said with a smile and a good laugh towards her. She smacked his arm hard but he could take it as she smiled at him. "Ah ahm a big pony! Always have an' will be sugarcube." she said with a confident smirk and head up high.

Flame couldn't help but laugh at her response, she's always been a little stubborn and it was very adorable. He simply put the Stetson back on her head and patted it into place with a smile. He was there when she got that hat, it was his idea to give it to her on Hearts Warming. She wore that thing all day long when she got it! She was so excited it was almost heart stopping adorable, too much for Flame! Flame still wishes he could have that feeling like she had that day, the joy of receiving a heartwarming gift that can easily make you happy any of the days despite how crappy life may be during that day. Still, he wanted that feeling very very much. He quickly shook off the bad feelings and was going to place an order until he saw a red stallion approaching.

The stallion was none other than Big Macintosh, another one of Flame's past friends from his visits to Ponyville, though honestly these two were the first of the group and quickly became like brothers. Flame the friendly talkative one, Big Mac the quiet one but very strong and valiant. Complete opposites but they attract the best in most cases.

Big Mac quickly noticed Flame and smiled, Mac hadn't been known to speak many words, only the occasional "Eeeeeyup" or "Eeeeenope" whenever he was in a conversation with somepony. "Well ah'll be, if it ain't Flame, when did ya roll back inta town?" Mac asked his long lost brother.

They shared a quick little headbutt with a chuckle as Flame stood on both his hind legs and leaned back on the stand, "Just today actually, truth be told I live here now." He said as he smiled at the both of them.

Applejack spoke up first, "Ya mean tha' new house they been buildin' by Rares boutique?" Flame heard Rares and assumed she was talking about his new neighbor Rarity and simply nodded.

"How did ya'll pay fer it anyway? Not to be rude but…ya don't have that many bits." Mac was right, Flame was the usually the poorest of the group. Never had enough bits for an apartment or even to for his own meals, he unintentionally mooched off his friends before he left. Flame simply sighed at the memory of always having to borrow then pay back his friends, he hated doing that to them, it hurt him to take his friends hard earned bits just so he can get a meal.

Flame shook off the second bad memory and simply smiled again, "Well I have a secret on that, and too bad you won't get to hear it." He said with a chuckle and a smirk as he got back on all fours. He then noticed a pink bow on Big Mac's back, moved his head a bit and noticed a filly there writing in a notebook labeled "Cutie Mark Ideas".

She noticed Flame and then looked back in her notebook then back at him then put her stuff away in a saddlebag real quickly. She hopped off Mac's back and walked up to the griffon. "Hey! I remember ya! You were at the school! You brought in Rarity."

Flame recognized the filly from the school, she was the one who asked Cherry how she knew this mysterious griffon. He took notice of the accent now and finally made the connection that she was an apple, that and her being on Big Mac's back was a dead giveaway on this. He simply smiled at the little filly and patted her head, "That I am little filly, now I can conclude from your mane, coat, and Applejack's old bow here that you're an Apple correct?"

"Darn tootin'! Mah name's Applebloom mister!" she said proudly with a smile and head up high just like Applejack would normally answer.

He chuckled at the little resemblance she had to Applejack and smiled at her. Mac walked over and nudged the filly, "Com'on Bloom, we gotta get you home." All Applebloom could give as a response was an adorable little "Awwwwwwwwwwww" as she walked away with Mac. Flame laughed a little once they were out of ear shot, he found her little aw adorable but she didn't put up a fight. No one can out match Big Mac, Flame usually tied, they never had a winner those two. Flame then remembered why he came here and bought his sack of apples paying AJ the 25 bits that the sack is worth. Once Flame left with his sack of apples, a piece of paper slapped AJ in the face.

"What'n tarnation?!" she said as she got the paper off of her face. She looked at it and saw it was another invitation, AJ knew what this would be for and smiled…then frowned at the realization. She quickly closed up shot and ran off to Sugarcube Corner to go find the party mare before the party went off.

Flame was walking through town back home as AJ went to the bakery. He preferred walking, more exercise this way, can't always be too dependent on your wings else if one breaks, things can get very very bad for you if you aren't used to walking long distances. As he continued his walk he stopped at a building named "Nightmare's Gentlecolt's Club", Ponyville's best…well only erotic dance parlor, since ponies normally don't wear clothes they can't call it strip club like the Griffons or Dragons can, still it's still pretty exciting to see these ponies dance on a pole. He remembered coming here every now and then with Big Mac, they're favorite dancer here was Fleur de Lis.

Yes, the model of Canterlot and wife to Fancy Pants Fleur de Lis, was an erotic dancer in Ponyville before she got her glamorous job in Canterlot. She was Flame's favorite and Flame was her favorite. Of course lap dances and private dances were the way she earned her bits from him but Private Dances lasted 2 hours. For the first hour she'd dance for him, anyway he wanted her to, but once the hour was up and the second one started, they talked.

Fleur would talk to him about her model dream, how she never wanted to dance, but she had no other alternative. No family in Ponyville, not enough bits to keep her above homelessness in Canterlot. So she made the choice of coming to Ponyville and dancing. Originally like any dancer she needed it just to keep her apartment and such but soon after it became a full time career for her. She hated it, all of it, the hours, the disgusting perverts who come in, her abusive boss, it's a miracle she wasn't already…violated I guess is the nicer way to say it. Flame was always there for her though, she ever needed a shoulder to cry on, advice,…some extra help with 'personal' problems. He'd always be there for her.

Flame decided it may be good to see her again after all this time he's been away. He hadn't heard about her moving or marriage at all since he'd been away from Equestria. He walked up to the door and saw his favorite bouncer. The white pegasus with wings smaller than even chicken wings yet has more muscle than any pony one has ever seen before, Snowflake. Ironic name for this stallion really.

"Hey there Snow, long time no see eh chicken wings?" he chuckled at his little nickname for him, Snowflake hated it but he couldn't deny it, his wings were waaaaaaaay to small. Snowflake simply snorted and said, "Flame, you been gone a long time haven't ya? Why ya here? If ya want Fleur she isn't here anymore."

Flame was a little shocked but was extremely worried when he heard those words come out of the pegasus's mouth. "What? What happened? Is she ok?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Easy easy Flame, she's fine, met herself a nice stallion and got her dream job modeling in Canterlot." He said with a good smile.

Flame was happy, overjoyed really to hear Fleur got what she wanted finally. She finally got what she wanted, a loving husband, a home in Canterlot, and finally her dream job of modeling. He smiled at the news of Fleur's success, "Great for her! See I knew she'd get her dreams sooner or later."

Snowflake handed him a magazine that had Fleur on the front cover in a beautiful dress as she looked to the camera, eyes partially closed, a smile on across her lips as she casted a pose for the camera. He smiled proudly at her success and…well her beauty was unmistakably…he kept the magazine and flew off. He needed a cold shower and fast to say the least.


	5. Chapter 5 - RealizationRekindling

As Flame flew to his house he took notice that there was not a single pony anywhere, he raised his eyebrow to this as he landed outside his house. He looked left, then right, no pony anywhere in sight.

Flame tapped his talon to the bottom part of his beak, "Just where did every pony go? A minute ago this place was crawling with ponies." he said with a shrug as he entered the house.

He noticed how dark it was and reached for the light switch, when he flicked it on a whole group of ponies jumped out at him.

"SURPRISE!"

That was all he heard as he saw the rainbow of ponies inside his house just jump out at him. A certain pink made jumped up to him and smiles widely and happily as she hugged him then hopped back.

"Hii'mpinkiepiewhatsyourname?You'reagriffonwhyisthat?ineverthoughtidseeoneagainbutthelastonewasabigoldmeaniepantsandahe-"

As Pinkie Pie continue to go on without taking another breath, Flame was shocked on the outside yes, but inside his heart and mind were racing as fast as a sonic rainboom. Now yes that would kill him but he has a good reason for all of this.

"Panic attack!" shouted Lovely Sweets as she lifted up the pink made and moved her. Though Pinkie somehow remain still as she continue to ramble on.

Once Big Mac and Cherillee heard those words they dropped what thy were doing and ran past the ponies in their way. They pushed a familiar rainbow maned pegasus and purple curled maned unicorn to get to him.

Cherillee looked to Big Mac as she checked Flame's heart beat, "Mac! Hurry and go get some water and his pills! Now!"

Big Mac nodded with an, "Eeeeyup" as he ran upstairs to the bathroom to look through the medicine cabinet.

Flame was still going into the shock of it, his heart going too fast for him to handle, his left foreleg began to shoot with pain and then eventually go numb as he felt what was coming and let it get worse.

Applejack ran over and put her hooves on his chest, "Flame! Calm down ya hear?! Just relax your breathin', think calm and soothin' thoughts." She continued to repeat in his ear to try and reach him.

Everypony looked worried and looked back between each other and the griffon who currently went from panic attack to cardiac arrest or "heart attack". Five other ponies came over, a yellow Pegasus, the pink earth pony from before that hopped over, our familiar rainbow maned Pegasus and marshmallow coated unicorn with a lavender unicorn-...my mistake Alicorns walked over to them.

Rarity looked more worried than the others as she saw her new friend just to I to an attack from them yelling "SURPRISE".

Pinkie looked confused still, normally ponies start to laugh and smile she they see a party thrown in their honor. ESPECIALLY a surprise party from her and when everypony comes to say hello.

Rainbow looked with concern as well but also kind of disappointed as she noticed at how he reacted. In her own mind she expected a bit more out of this griffon and no too be so...in her mind weak and she wasn't in the right about this thought.

The alicorn looked worried as well but also she was a bit shocked to learn the newest "pony" in Ponyville is a griffon. She was scared for him though, she had read about heart attacks and how to treat one but has never actually had the experience of seeing the real one.

Fluttershy was watching shaking a bit in quite a bit of fear as she looked at the griffon. She knows how to deal with animals, not other species of Gaia, she just let out an adorable "Eep!" and hid behind Rainbow.

Big Mac luckily came back in time as he came running in with a bottle of pills and a glass of water. He quickly opened the pills then made him take 2 of them and ran the water down his throat, gagging him but for his own good.

Flame was able to swallow the pills as his pinprick pupils grew back to normal, eyes no longer as wide as dinner plates, feathers soothed down, wings dropped down as well.

He was calm again as he let out a defeated sigh and collapsed a bit with Lovely and Cherillee keeping him up as they helped him to the couch and helped lay him down as two unicorns used their magic to fluff up the pillows as he was put down and closed his eyes, going to sleep.

Lovely stayed by his side petting his head with her hood and wrapping her wing around him, "It's ok Flame, we're here bro, you're okay." she said holding back a sob, she hated seeing her brother like this.

Big Mac stayed close with the water and pills in case this was needed for him again when he woke up.

Cherillee put her ear to his chest to check on his heart rate wanting to make are they did calm it down. Not too much, just to stabilize it and keep him ok when he woke up.

Applejack was getting steamed as she turned to her friend Pinkie and got in her face, "Dangit Pinkie! Ah told ya he wasn' one fer parties!"

Pinkie began to stutter as she tried to reply, "Bu-But...everypony loves a pinkie p-p-party!" She said trying to keep up her smile.

"Every warnin' I gave ya, ya ignored it! Pinkie you have ta listen just once except actin' on what YOU know!" Applejack normally would never be like this to anypony except maybe Rainbow when she was being a bit much.

"I'm sorr-"

"Save it! Apologize at him!" She said with a hoof pointing to Flame resting on the couch. "When he wakes up!"

Applejack walked over to Flame then looked to the crowd, "Party's over everypony! Go home! Go on get!"

They all knew the party was over when they saw the guest of honor have a heart attack in front of them. They all left with sadness as they turned and left, some giving a glare to the party mare.

Rainbow was about to get up in AJ's face but was cut off by Lovely as she somehow got infront of her without a gust of wind coming in.

"Don't! Even think about it RD." She said with a glare as she went back to petting her brother's head.

Rainbow was kinda shocked to see how fast Lovely went from her then back to him without a single sound of wind. She just looked back and forth between them and her friends and landed down on her hooves and looked to the Applejack.

"AJ! Why'd you yell at Pinkie like that?! It's not like she did anything wrong!"

Applejack looked to her best friend and glared at her, "Are you bucking kidding me?! I tried givin' her warnings about his heart- heck me, my brother, Lovely AND Cherillee all tried!" she said as she got closer to her now face to face.

"She jus' kept saying how "silly" we were all bein' an' how he would jus' loooooove it!" she practically yelled at her, her tone full of sarcasm as well in the end.

AJ getting steamed at one of her best friends was also way out of character for her. But then again Flame was a second brother to her and when you mess with the apple family, you mess with all of them. She huffed and walked over to Flame to see if he was ok still.

Big Mac sighed and walked over to the other five. "Look girls, Flame here…he's like family to us, Granny even made'em an "honorary youngin'" making him an Apple, we look after each other, AJ just needs time to cool off is all."

Pinkie sniffled a bit but her mane stayed puffed up as she bounced over to Dash, "Yea Dashie, it's my fault for not listening! I really should've rather than just go ahead with my plans. I was being a silly filly not using my brain!"

She put her hoof through her ear and her brain came out the other side, then pulled it back in still smiling as if nothing had happened. Everypony looked at this in horrible shock as they moved one step away but continued on.

A groan was heard from Flame as he began to wake up and rubbed his head. Lovely nodded to the others as she shooed them away and she walked away as well till they were outside.

"Why'd you make us leave?" the lavender alicorn asked the pegasus.

Lovely turned to Twilight and sighed, "Because he needs to calm down now, normally after events like these he can be a bit…unpredictable- nothing violent I assure you princess! He just…gets easily shocked and I think more than two ponies in there, last time he became as quiet as Fluttershy."

"Seriously? That's pretty damn quiet." said the Rainbow maned pony.

The others agreed to this knowing just how quiet the yellow pegasus can be at times. They all began to scatter except for Lovely as she waited outside with a smirk once they all left. She crept over to a rustling bush and poked it with her hoof.

"Ouch!" was all that was heard from the bush as it stood up and shook itself free of some leaves revealing grey legs of a certain wall eyed grey pegasus. Lovely smiled and got the rest of the bush off of her.

"Derpy! Good you made it, Flame's inside resting up, now's your chance for you two to catch up!" she said with a sultry tone and a wink. She giggled and hugged her B.B.F.F.F (Bestest Best Female Friend Forever) tightly.

Derpy let out a giggle and her cheeks flushed into a bright red blush, "Oooooooh I sure hope he remembers me Lovely!" she said as she bounced a bit in excitement.

Lovely smiled at her, "Oh he will Derpy, he can't forget his sexy golden eyes!~" she laughed at the way she said it knowing only Flame called her such a name.

"H-How did you-" she asked with a blush and an embarrassed expression across face.

"Oh please, you two weren't the most quiet in your room, after all you were my roommate at one point."

"Oh right..sorry Lovely."

"It's ok…though I didn't know you were such a screamer!"

Lovely started to bust a gut laughing at what she just revealed as Derpy began to stammer in embarrassment but she quickly fixed herself and her hair as Lovely continued to laugh.

After a few minutes of laughter Lovely regained herself and patted Derpy's back, "Don't worry about Derpy, now get in there and woo you're griffon!"

"Yeaaaaa!"

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

Lovely bonked her head as her eye went off angle again reverting back to its normal self.

"Much better, now, move you!" said Lovely as she pushed Derpy inside the house and closed the door behind her and walked away with a little sway in her hips with a smug grin across her muzzle.

Inside, Flame was recovering slowly as he just finished chugging down a glass of water over the sink, he couldn't believe he had another attack, it's been a whole years since his last one.

"One year…to the date…a whole year round." He meant that on this day a year ago in Zebrica he had an attack that lead him to be dead for about 5 minutes before they brought him back. He hated these attacks, but he's always had to deal with them for as long as he could remember. He had to get these special pills from a doctor in Canterlot just to be able to cope with it, they cancel out all the effects of a panic and heart attack in a matter of seconds due to a little addition of Lazarus, a tiny drop is still dangerous but doesn't have much of the agonizing affects that a pit of the stuff would have on the normal griffon/pony body.

He sighed and brushed it off as he put the glass on the counter and was met with a gentle brush of a tail under his beak. He looked and saw the tail, he recognized that tail anywhere. The golden mane, the gentle touch of it, they movement in the stroke.

He smiled happily with a bright blush, turned his around to see-

"Mmmmmm…hello Flamey~"


	6. Chapter 6 - ConsummationSecrets?

(WARNING! If you are offended by M-rated content than I advise moving over to the next chapter as to not be offended or to save yourself from reading the content.)

Flame was again staring at his wall eyed beauty as she stood before him. He couldn't believe he got to see her after the 8 years he'd been gone, he flew to her and hugged her tightly. He spun in the air with her as he held her close.

They both began to chuckle and giggle at one another as they went up into the air together, hovering above the floor as her wrapped his forearms around her and her hooves around him. She snuggled in under his beak, nuzzling against his feathers as he nuzzled her mane, he couldn't believe he had gotten to see her again after 8 years.

"Mmmmmmmm Flamey...it's so good to see you again." Derpy said with a smile and a cute little blush as she looked up to the griffon.

He returned the smile and brushed her cheek gently with his talons as he looked into her beautiful eyes, "Derpy, I missed you so much, I know you were a little scared when I left but-"

Derpy put her hoof to his beak and gently let out little "shhh"'s as they looked into each other's eyes. "I know...but you had every right to go and look, it wasn't my place to yell at you and...call you selfish." she turned her head away a bit feeling ashamed, remembering the huge fight she had with him before he left.

Flame gently turned her head to him, "Look golden eyes, I...I should've told you from the start, but I kept it hidden from everypony and...you had every right to buck me..." he said as he rubbed his beak where the crack was indicating she was the cause of it.

Derpy gently kissed the crack and nuzzled it as she kept her eyes closed with a single tear running down her cheek as Flame wiped it away. He glides them over to the couch as they laid down together. He laid on his back as she laid on his chest, nuzzled into his feathery chest.

"Mmmmmmmm...I forgot how soft you were...my own personal pillow...~"

"Hehehe...I always loved our snuggles...especially because of what happened before~" Flame said as he brushed her hair slowly with his talons going into her mane.

"Oh yoooooou~" she said with a gentle tap on his heat with her hood on his chest.

Flame picked this opportunity to sneak his claw below and gave her flank a nice pinch with two of his talons. She gave an adorable gasp as her wings "POMF"'ed up as her face turned as red as a rose. She smirked though still blushing as she smacked his chest now, just not as hard as she should've.

"You perv!"

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" He said with a knowing smirk as he put his talons behind his head.

She sat up on his crotch region, hooves on his chest as she continued to smirk at him as well "You know what Mr. Naughty pants!"

"I honestly don't know that you're talking about~"

"Yes you dooooooo!"

"Eeeeeeeeenope, I don't."

"Stop thaaaaaaaaaat!"

"Stop what?"

"You know what!"

"I honestly don't know."

"Oh? You don't? Ooooh well then, guess not tonight."

"Mmhmm not toni- wait wait what? Wha'chu talkin' bout Derpy?" He said as she pushed him back at on his back as he tried to get up.

Derpy got a seductive expression on her face as she moved her hair to over her "bad" eye. She then switched around, her plot in his face as she lowered it a bit, it was now close enough that he was able to see her mare hood showing.

His wings may have been trapped under him by they easily "POMF"'ed out, even harder than Derpy's were earlier. He can smell her very essence as it hung only mere inches away from his beak, he couldn't help but shoot his eyes wide when he felt something wet move around his second head.

As he stared in shock and arousal Derpy was in the middle of swirling her tongue slowly around his fully erected dick head. He let out soft groans with each slow lick up his shaft length and every swirl around his head. He was losing, he knew this game, he couldn't lose, not this early.

Derpy knew he wouldn't give up, she decided to take it up another notch. She started to take his length in inch by inch, going slowly down till her mouth hit the end when her lips brushed against the feathers around the end that connected to him. Flame let out a louder groan o pleasure as she began to deep throat him, he knew this wasn't the first time she had done this but he missed it. He missed her eyes, her mane, the softness of her coat, her wonderful scent. He couldn't hold back anymore, he decided to act before he gave up. He grabbed both her flanks tightly and brought her down onto his beak as it penetrated her, he opened it a tiny bit and let his tongue out to re-explore Derpy's inner walls of her pony cunt.

Derpy let out a moan onto the griffon's dick as she continued to slowly bob her head up and down his length, deep throating every last inch as her tongue wrapped around it and as she pulled up she had her teeth grins against it. She could feel his little dick spines agains the roof of her mouth.

Flame would pull her up and down as his beak was able to thrust inside and fuck her pussy while his tongue licked around her inner walls. He could taste her juices as she tasted his precum that leaked out of his head. They both groaned and moaned with pleasure into each other.

Derpy was losing it faster due to Flame's thrusting his beak into her as his tongue went crazy inside her marehood. "Nnnngh...! He's giving it to me 2 ways and I can only do one! Mmmmmm...! I'm so close!" She mentally yells to herself as she decided to quicken her pace as she bobbed her head up and down faster on his griffon dick as he responded by pulling her down faster onto his beak and deeper so his tongue can lick around deeper to make her climax before him.

"Gah! We haven't...raced like this..since...since our first...anniversary!" he said with groans in between every few words mentally as well. He didn't want to lose to her on who finishes first.

Derpy felt his dick began to throb inside her mouth, meaning he was close to cumming inside her mouth. At the same time Flame began to feel her walls tighten around his beak. The both began to quicken the pace of her sucking and deep throating of his dick as she squirmed a bit on top of him as he tightening up and thrusted hard into her mouth. They both were at their peak as they let go and climaxed together like they had done many times before.

"Flaaaaaaaaaaame!~"

Derpyyyyyyyyyyyy!~"

They both mentally screamed the others name as they had swallowed each other's seed and juices once they had climaxed with one another. They both pulled out of and off of the over as they collapsed on the couch together, panting and sweating with exhaustion.

Derpy shifted herself so that she was facing him again, they snuggled up to one another, as they both fell asleep in each other's forelegs and forearms.

Flame took one last look to the pegasus resting on his chest as he smiled happily at her.

"I love you so much...Ditzy Derpy Doo Hooves...~"

"Mmmmmm...I love you too Flame Chaleur...~"

As they fell asleep they weren't able to hear the quiet gasp and moaning of another female outside, she was hidden with a cloak but her body resembled a female pony as she had just finished masturbating or clopping to the sight before her.

She gave out a sigh and looked to them, "I can't keep doing this...it's disgusting!" she covered her mouth and looked to the sleeping couple and have a sigh of relief, "Oh good they didn't hear me...I need to go..." she flew away not leaving a trace of what she had just done there when she spied on them.

*~The next day~*

Flame awoke with a loud yawn and stretched his arms out, popping his joints and neck as he gave a sigh of relief. He took a sniff of the air as a scent hit his nostrils, he opened his eyes and saw some smoke coming from the kitchen. He sniffed the smoke and recognized the smell of of blueberry coffee muffins.

"That's golden eyes's speciality!" Flame said with excitement as he flew to the kitchen and stopped to see her there.

Derpy had her blonde hair tied into a ponytail as she put two rather large muffins on the kitchen table. She turned to see Flame there and smiles at him, "Hey honey, I have breakfast ready."

"I see that, mmmmmmm, smells delicious as always." He said with a kiss to her cheek.

She giggled and returned the cheek kiss to him. "Oh! I also brought your favorite juice! Mango juice." she pulled the carton out of the fridge and put it at the table.

Flame smiled as he took his seat at the table with her and was about to bite into it but stopped as he took notice of what Derpy was wearing.

"What?"

"You know what golden eyes."

"I don't-"

"Why are you wearing 'it' again?" He asked as he pointed to the eye patch over her right eye.

"I-I know...I just-"

"Derpy, why do you wear it? There's no need to."

She sighed and hung her head, "I just wanted to feel normal..."

He walked over to her with a somewhat angry expression on his face as he slowly pulled it off of her eye as it was shown to be off as it normally would. And to him it was just that, it was normal.

He smiles at her, "You ARE normal silly filly, normal isn't defined by your eyes or your looks in any way, you're normal- no...you're amazing just the way you are." he said with a warm smile to her.

She smiles back but began to tear up with tears of joy of course as she threw her arms around the griffon tightly crying into his feathers as she looked up to him smiling.

"You're...you're the best coltfriend...ever...a real sweetheart."

"Hehe...I'm not that sweet...that's your department sweet cheeks." he said with quick little pecks to her cheeks that tickled her with each little peck he did to her.

She giggled and nuzzled into his chest a bit more to escape his love pecks.

Flame looked at her smiling as he sat with her at a table, pulling her onto his lap so they can share one of the muffins she baked. Flame looked to her and thought to himself, "It's great to be back where I belong...back home..."

Once breakfast was done, Flame walked her out of the house and gave her a goodbye kiss before closing the door. His smile stayed for a minute or two, then it faded once he was truly alone. He walked upstairs to his room and pulled a bag out from under his bed.

He pulled out a glowing crystal as he stared at it. He watched as it changed from red, green, purple, yellow, and so on on the color spectrum. He clenched it tightly and was about to throw it. He sighed defeatedly and put it back into the bag and threw it under the bed again.

"Dammit." he said to himself. He plopped onto the bed and continue to lay there. "Dammit...DAMMIT!" he ripped apart his pillow and threw it at the walls of his bed. He walked over to the bathroom in his room and slammed the door harshly as he started to remember where he got that damn thing.

He began to hear the voices again, the screams, the yells, the pleas for mercy, to be saved. He rubbed his head as he continued to remember, he knew what was happening. He saw IT again. That horrible…thing! He cried again, he grabbed his head feathers and began to rip out them out at the memory. He saw the body of that little filly again, the little unicorn-

"NO! No no no!" he looked to himself in the mirror and saw the bloody feathers in his talons. He dropped them and instantly turned the shower on as he began to cry at the memory still. His quiet sobs echoed in the bathroom as he climbed into tub and let the water wash other his feathers. Any blood and any remaining feathers left on his head washed down his body and down the drain as he continued to sob.

"…..Why did I take that stupid crystal?"


	7. Chapter 7 - The InterviewNew Friend

Flame awoke in the dead of night. He looked to the clock on his nightstand and noticed it was 2 in the morning, he sighed to himself as he rolled onto his back and looked up to the ceiling above him. He continued to stare at it. He began to think back during the 8 years he was gone, the trips he made around the planet of Gaia.

He started to think back to where he went to the griffon kingdom. He hated it, the cruelty they show to the less fortunate, the way they treat the lower class. In his opinion the only respectable griffons were the king and queen themselves. If he had said no other griffon deserved respect he may have been killed there on the spot by the the Crimson Talons, the most elite and deadliest guards in all of Gaia.

They started out as just a rag tag team of 10 griffons that enforced the laws when the bastard of a king they had before used his money for his own personal gain. The group of 10 evolved into 20, then to 30, and soon there were over a hundred griffons fighting to keep their once holy land cleansed of evil again. When King Lucifer rose to power he made the Crimson Talons the new royal guard of the Griffon Kingdom, it may have washed away the filth of the underground but the upper class was still as filthy as ever. Flame remembered attending a party as a waiter there, the females were complete sluts, throwing themselves to the waiters and guards. The males were no better as they showed their affection towards the…young ones.

"Ugha! How in all of Tartarus's firey pits am I one of them?!" he yelled to himself as he sat up in his bed.

Flame looked to the clock and saw it was till 2, then it became 2:01 in the morning. He sighed and looked away from the clock thinking that he could go back to sleep. He couldn't, he tried, there was no chance of him going to sleep so he decided to break the boredom and turned on the TV in his room.

"Hm…forgot how much cleaner PTV (Pony Television) is compared to GTV (Griffon Television). Then again I did stop watching for 6 years." he said as he recalled being in Zebrica, Diamant Vallée, and Dragonkin as none of the three had TV. They're most advanced piece of technology was a hot spring, though he wasn't complaining that it was. He loved it, he did hate all the females constantly trying to get a piece of him.

Poor bastard had so much pent up pressure in his nether region he had to find a quiet place every few days to relieve himself. He shook his head at the memory was watching a late night news interview.

"Pfft…reruns are annoying, what else is on?" he was about to change it until he heard what the host had said.

"Hello everypony, this is Hoity Toity, yes, now I will like to welcome to the show a good friend of mine and also one of my BEST models of course, the magnificent and most of all beautiful Fleur de Lis!"

Flame stopped and stared at the screen as the crowd erupted in applause and cheers, some wolf whistles as well as the lovely model made her way to the stage and shared a hug with Hoity. She took a seat and blew some kisses to her fans as she looked to Hoity.

"You certainly know how to draw a crowd Fleur!"

"Well I thank them all for coming out here!"

She blew them all kisses again as they cheered and the males hooted for her.

Hoity adjusted his glasses a bit and smiled at her, "Fleur the question on everypony's mind is this and it has been this since you sprung up in the modeling world, where did you come from?" he asked with a little smirk to her.

"Hoity I get this question everyday but…I think it's time I let you all know after so long."

The crowd cheered again as one pony in the audience yelled, "Finally!" as the cheering died down.

She let out a giggle and took a sip of the coffee in front of her then began to tell her tale. "Well I came from the little town of Ponyville just south of Canterlot really, I began my career as well…an erotic dancer is the best way to put it."

The crowd answered back with some "oooooh's" and hoots as they all began to imagine her dancing on a pole doing some very sexual movements with her body as she twirled around the pole. Fleur blushed a little bit and shook it off before continuing.

"Yes, I barely had enough bits to support myself after I left Detrot-"

"Detrot? You mean that crime ridden city that's purely corrupt by the drug lords it harbors?!"

"Yes…" she said with a sigh, "That's where I came from, when my father had enough bits he snuck me onto the train and sent me off to Manehattan where from there I used the bits to head to Ponyville. By then I wasn't close to enough, I was less than half and had no other way to get there."

"So you became a dancer then pay for a ticket correct?" Hoity said as he put all the pieces together.

"Yes, at first it was just to get enough money to pay for a ticket to get out, but soon the rent was due and I needed to get more bits to but another ticket after I paid and soon…well soon I was stuck in a rut and it just became a regular job for me and soon modeling became an unreachable goal to me after so long." she lowered her head as she remembered when she gave up on her dream to become a model.

Hoity handed her a tissue box but she held her hoof out saying no but he left it in front of her just in case she would need it.

"It was horrible, every night after night, horrible disgusting pigs left and right, I was the youngest mare there to, I was…also underaged." the crowd gasped at hearing this.

"Then how did you dance?"

"I lied Hoity, with my figure I appeared to be 18 but…I was 15."

Flame who was watching already knew about this which made him older than her by those 3 years now. He sighed as he remembered how bad he reacted at that truth, he nearly smacked her for such a thing but, he could never harm a woman, he just lectured her about the dangers. Though that led to their FWB status of course, he didn't mind it though. He shook his head and focused back on the interview.

"So, I continued with the lie, then, something amazing happened!"

"Fancy Pants came and swopped you off your hooves?" he said with a chuckle and a smirk as he pulled his glasses down a tiny bit with a little movement in his brow as well.

The crowd already started their "oooooh's" before she quieted them down with a little laugh as well, "No no no, this was before him, a customer came in, he was a griffon, a real stud really." She giggled a bit. Flame turned up the volume a bit when he heard a griffon was mentioned knowing it was him as he smiled and got more comfortable.

"Oooooooh? Somepony before Fancy Pants? Dish dish disssshhhh." He continued his smirk as he crossed his hooves.

"Well his name was Flame, Flame Chaleur the Griffon, he was different. Just by looking at him I knew he was, he tip me generously, he wouldn't try anything, when he ordered a private dance, which usually take 2 hours we talked. I dance for him for 30 minutes and then we just talked the time away." she said with a happy sigh with a warm smile on her face and a tiny blush.

"Hm, he sounds like quite the gentlecolt."

"Oh he was, he never did anything bad to me…unless we were alone."

"Ooooooh my, is there some little 'hmm hm' that we don't know about?"

She laughed at his response, "No no no, as I said we were only friends with benefits, nothing more, he actually had a marefiend."

A "ooooh" that you would hear on a sitcom where the character did something wrong or discovered something wrong was heard from the audience.

"Oh! Was she okay with this?"

"Of course! If she wasn't then she wouldn't have joined us at times." She said with a wink to the audience as the stallions went crazy from just the very thought of a threesome with Fleur.

"Hahahahaha! Oh my Fleur you seem to had quite the life when you lived in Ponyville."

"That I did, and then around some months later he left on a journey, I don't even know if he's back on it that's when Fancy came and found and saw me. He said I would be perfect for his new line of dresses and…the rest is beautiful history."

"Yes, soon after you married him correct? How did you two keep your relationship a secret?" he said as he leaned in a bit wanting to know this.

"Sorry Hoity, but I cannot reveal such information to the public, it would ruin the mystery behind it." She said with a giggle as she patted his head.

He frowned and sat back in his cushion, "Well all of you out there have it, Fleur de Lis, a lone mare from Detrot who pushed through the hardships of erotic dancing and troubling conditions and is now one of Canterlot's most famous models! A round of applause for this wonderful mare everypony!"

Flame paused the TV as it stayed on her face and smiled at her, "I'm proud of you Fleur, you've really grown these last few years…too bad I wasn't there to see any of those moments." He sighed to himself as he laid back on the bed but instantly shot up when he heard a voice calling for an "Angel", he went to the window and looked outside and saw a yellow pegasus running around frantically calling out for this "Angel".

Flame flew outside the window, closing it with his tail as he flew to her and stopped her.

"Ma'am calm down, what's the problem?"

"Oh my, my little Angel bunny has gone missing, he was with me when we went to bed but when I woke up he wasn't there…o-oh I have to find him….!" her shout was practically like a normal calm tone. Flame looked to her and patted her head a bit.

"Look here, how about I help you look for him, hm?" he said as he smiled to the yellow mare.

"O-Oh no…I don't want to trouble you."

"No trouble at all my dear, happy to help." he said with a warm smile.

She backed away a bit from the griffon, trembling a bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a concern look on his face.

"Well...you're a griffon and all and...and you…" she whined a bit as she hid behind her mane with a little tear in her eye.

He knew what she was talking about, griffons who help those who aren't usually charge…well, most of them charge a sexual type of payment. This is a sexist law though, it only abides to males who if they help a female OR EVEN a male of another species, the one they help must help them in a sexual way meaning, they can give the griffon whatever he orders. Be it oral, vaginal, anal, male, female, even if it's more than one they have to let the griffon fuck them or suck him off. Married, taken by another it didn't matter, they had no choice in the matter or else the griffon would take something of great value from them, usually their life. Flame knew this is what the poor pegasus meant and simply sighed.

"Listen ma'am, I know most griffons would ask for such an indecent act from you but I assure you I am NOT like all those others! Please madam let me assist you in finding your friend, please?" Flame looked at her with a serious and pleading face wanting only to help and not a single thing in return.

Fluttershy looked at him for a while still from behind her mane but saw he was being honest with her and moved a bit, "O-..Okay…I'm…Fluttershy" she said in her usual quiet voice.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said it's…Fluttershy"

"Fluttershy eh? Cute name, it suits you." He said with a smile.

"Um…I'm sorry but um…I'm a…" she said something inaudible right there before looking away blushing and trotting off. "W-We have to find him….!"

Flame ignored that last part and nodded to her but stopped as he stared at her. She had a white ear popping out of her mane that he knew wasn't hers.

"Um...Ms. Fluttershy?" he reached into her mane and pulled out the bunny for her to see as she turned to face him.

Fluttershy looked and quickly noticed that the sleeping bunny in his claw and gasped quietly yet happily. "Angel!" she said as she took the bunny in her hooves and nuzzled it lovingly.

"He was caught in your mane Fluttershy, seems he found that more comforting than a bed." He said with a chuckle.

Fluttershy let out a quiet giggle as she held the bunny close and hovered in the air a bit. "Thank you um…Mr. Flame right?"

"Please Fluttershy, just Flame will do."

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

"No need to apologize. Now I'm off."

Fluttershy stopped him, "W-Wait..! I have to repay you…for..for helping me.."

"No need, for any sort of payment, a) it's unnecessary for a small problem and b) the "payment" of my kind is not forced upon filly foolers." He said as he rose one talon up for each of the two reasons.

Fluttershy blushed immensely at him as she had just heard him say that out loud.

"Another thing, I can read lips, and secondly, I don't care that you are one, it's you and how you are, I can't change it nor will I."

As Flame was about to walk off for a second time she flew to him and gave him a tight hug, she had tears running down her cheeks as she closed her eyes tightly. "Th-…Thank you…every other pony out there…they…they hit me…bullied me for it because of it…" she said in between sobs and sniffles.

He patted her head and held her close with one of his forearms around her in a comforting hug. "Do your friends know? Like your rainbow maned friend?"

She shook her head meaning she hadn't told a single one of the 5 girls about her sexual orientation despite the many times she could before when her friends tried to set her up with a stallion every now and again. She was too afraid of them hating her for her sexuality thinking they'd be like the others.

Flame tilted her head up to him and looked at her, moved himself so now they were eye to eye evenly, "Listen here Fly girl, your friends love you right? Protect you? Are there for you?" she nodded in response.

"Then they won't care which gender you like, sure they'll be a little steamed for you not being honest but that's ok, you were only scared and that's perfectly natural for other individuals that are in this same situation."

"But-"

"No buts! Now in the morning I want you to tell them about it, and then find me and tell me the result, either way I'll be there for you as a new friend, sound good?"

She stared at him for a bit but eventually smiled and nodded saying she'll tell them then go to him. H smiled back and nodded as well.

"Good, now, we should both be getting back to bed."

They gave each other one last goodbye and waved to one another as they went back to their respective homes. Flame smiled to himself as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

He began to think about these events and quickly found the results, "I helped out a new friend with a deep and emotional situation, either way she'll come to me and we'll talk about the results of her honesty, if her friends are indeed her friends they'll accept her and she'll be happier than before, I just know it!"

He plopped back onto the bed and instantly found sleep again. As he slept he was unaware of the bag containing the crystal began to grow a different color, it began to glow a mix of red and black as Flame began to stir once more in his sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 - Tragedy, Anger, Puppy Love

Flame saw himself in a field, a plain empty field with nothing around him. Not a single tree or mountain in the distance, not a cloud in the sky as he looked up and all around. He recognized this field, how calm it looked, as the wind blew through it making the grass sway and his feathers as well. He definitely recognized this field and that's what terrified him. He began to ran, he knew what was coming and he couldn't handle seeing it again, not again.

He sprinted now, he tried to take off but couldn't as he landed hard on his face. He got up and was confused why he couldn't get up into the air. He looked back to wings and his pupils shrank to tiny little pin holes as he saw his wings, beaten and bent in the most awkward of shapes. Feathers missing, blood and cuts could be seen on his wings as he began to hyperventilate. He didn't want this again, dream or not he knew the pain of this and didn't want it again.

He ran again and soon the empty field was filled with giggling, the giggling of a little unicorn filly. It echoed throughout the field, he turned behind him and saw the little filly again, running to him happily, a big smile on her face. He shook his head in terror as he saw her getting closer, the sound of thunder was being heard as he saw the flashes of an alternating scene, until finally, he was there, in the White Tail Woods again. The pouring rain coming down hard on him as he gazed upon the deep and heavy breathing filly.

He was beaten badly himself, he had a deep cut down his left eye as the eye lid and above and below were cut open as it bled heavily with the blood soaking into his feathers. His wings in the state as described before as he began to hyperventilate and become slightly dizzy due to the blood loss from all over his body. Blood dripping from his abdomen and legs as he fought through the pain. His back right hindleg shaking from physical damage done to it as he fought to stand on it. He began to frantically look all around for the slightest bit of help, "Help! Somepony help us please!" he yelled out to nopony around as he deeply begged for somepony to hear them and give them some assistance.

The little filly had deep cuts on her back, her stomach, her legs and around her horn. Each mark looked as if done by an extremely sharp claw. All of which dug deep into her skin as it was easily ripped like paper would be if pulled apart. Blood soaking into her fur as it spilled onto the floor putting her into a small puddle of her own red vital fluid. The blood was coming out quickly as it left untreated and open. She could soon slip away into the next world, she was breathing deeply and looked to the griffon and reached to him. Her hoof trembling weakly as she had very little strength now to hold it up. Flame slowly limped over to her and took her hoof into his claw. He continued to cry he looked down to the dying filly.

But she was smiling back to counter Flame's horrified look, he shook his head at her smile. His sobs getting louder as he looked around still looking for some kind of hope, some kind of light that would save them but nothing came.

He looked back to the filly in fear and carefully picked her up and held her close to his chest.

"I-It's going to be okay Night Shine…I-I-I'll get you to Manehattan." He said as he petted her head softly. He was scared, he didn't know how to treat injuries before. Be them minor, severe, or fatal ones like the ones she had. He couldn't fly, all he could do was run as he started to but was stopped by the sound of the filly's weak voice as she reached her hoof up to his cheek.

"Flame…stop please…I…I know what comes now…" she said as she kept her smile to the crying griffon.

Flame couldn't believe she was smiling through all of this, she was dying in his arms and all she could do was smile and accept it. Flame wouldn't have it, he wanted to move but something kept him there. He watched as she slowly closed her eyes.

Flame knew what she was doing, she was accepting her death. He shook his head frantically, he gently slapped her cheek. "Hey! H-Hey! Don't do that! Look listen pleas-please just…! Night I'm gonna get you to the Manehattan like I promised an-and I'll…get you to your mom I promise you and-" was all he could get out before the little filly covered his beak with her hoof gently.

"Flame…thank you for trying at least…I'm glad you did…please though…tell my mommy that I…I'm sorry I ran away…?" she said to him as she kept smiling up at him, as she finished her sentence her hoof slowly fell from the griffon's beak and dropped as it hung now. Her smile remained on her dead body, the griffon's tears started to come more and more now. He held the filly's head close to his chest as he screamed up into the air in pure agony over the death of the little filly in his arms. He closed his eyes tightly as he continued to scream into the air and hold the filly close to his chest and lighting flashed in the sky and the sound of the crackling thunder echoed throughout the night.

Flame in the living world was tossing and turning something fierce. Crying in his sleep as he dreamt about that horrible night again, he hated the next part the most though. The dream had fast forwarded itself to a funeral in Manehattan as a lone unicorn mare stood on one side as a unicorn priest wearing a collar piece against the back of his head imitating an eclipse with Celestia's sun and Luna's moon stood on the other side as he used his magic to hold open a black book he read from as the coffin was placed inside the grave for the little filly to rest for the rest of her eternity in the afterlife.

Flame was standing far away from behind a tree, looking over to the crying mother as she wept for the loss of her little filly. Flame was all patched up now. Both his wings here wrapped in bandages with little patches on the small cuts on his body. Bandage wrapping around both his forearms, abdomen, and lastly around his left eye with a pad on it as well. He wanted to speak, so badly but he knew he couldn't, not after he let her die. He kept the blame and guilt as he felt his very heart rip every time he had the urge to speak. He just wanted to scream to her. He decided to go for it.

Flame woke up at this part in the same pose as his memory self, his arm out reaching for the mother as if trying to grab her as he yelled, "Wait!" once he realized he was awake he continued to stare at the ceiling as tears continued to roll down his face and onto the bed. He wanted to forget that day but knew he couldn't, he had the scar to remind him every day of his failure. He put a talon to it and gently felt it up then back down as he wiped away the last of his tears. He looked to the clock and saw it was already 8 am and decided to get up.

He got into the bathroom and brushed his teeth before taking a shower. He stayed in there for a while letting the water wash over him as he just sat there in complete silence letting out only a depressed sigh. Soon after once he dried himself off he ate the second muffin Derpy had left from yesterday along with a glass of Mango Juice, he ate slow, so slow that by the time he finished the damn muffin it was stale as the dickens. He cleaned up of course still keeping the dead look in his eyes. Once he reached the door her grabbed the handle with his claw but stopped.

"Flame you need to calm down and relax man…what happened happened already."

But it was my fault it did happen.

"You tried now…breathe in…"

He took in a deep breath as he already said.

"breathe out…"

He then exhaled and then finally shot out a genuine but it was half of a forced one and walked out of his house. As he walked into town he took notice of the many happy ponies all around him and how they all didn't react oddly to seeing him there. Well no there were a few stares, some had concern, others were little winks shot to him by mares. Last time he was in this town not a single one paid any damn attention to him and now they all see him as nice choice piece of meat. He simply looked straight ahead completely ignoring all this town's apparent whores. At least that's how he sees females who would only look to a male when they want to get off or just because he's "hotter" than all the rest.

A mare walked right up to him having a little sway in her hips. She was a unicorn with a maya blue coat, periwinkle mane and tale with a blue streak accompanied by blue eyes as well. She had an hour glass cutie mark as well. She approached him with a confident smirk and with a little flutter in her eyes batting her eye lashes at him.

"Hey there big boy.~" she said with another bat of her eye lashes at him expecting this to work on him.

Flame continued to stare blankly at her not showing any interest, he didn't even respond to her as he walked around her and continued on his way.

She didn't stop there as she reproached him and stood in his path yet again, this time she looked a bit irritated but tried to keep the seductive expression on her face and in her eyes.

"Oh come on now, at least give me and answer, quit quiet act, that's Big Mac's thing.~" she said with another bat.

Flame sighed in defeat and looked to her with a smile, "Okay how about this then? Leave me the FUCK alone dammit! I have three good reasons why I will not even think about taking one little step with you, 1) You're obviously a whore, coming at me and easily asking sex with your facial features and not any real words, 2) I have a marefriend thank you very much and unlike YOU she's lovely, and 3) My marefriend is Derpy Hooves."

The mare just stared at him in shock over the three facts he just threw at her. The last one angered her though hearing that SHE got a coltfriend before HER.

"What?! Y-You rather date that...that retard than me?!" she yelled at him with spite in her voice.

When she said that word he heard a snap in his head as he looked to her. Soon after everything around him went quiet as the word echoed throughout his head. "Retard." Retard!" "RETARD!" he hated when others called his Golden Eyes names of course. But when THAT was the name they chose, they had little time to even say "I-" before he charged them down and made them regret even uttering one letter of the offensive and derogatory term.

Flame shot out his wings, and stared at the poor mare with a glare that could make the Princesses themselves bow down to. He clutched her neck in his claw and brought her close so they were eye to with one another, he flew her up to the sky, soon they were out a view from everypony in Ponyville and vice versa with them and glared deep into her eyes.

The poor mare swore she saw some kind of fire in his eye, a physical fire when his eyes pierced hers like daggers. He pulled her close and spoke in a harsh venomous whisper as he put his beak to her lowered ear. "Now you listen to me and you BETTER listen good you damn little slut! I don't ever want to see you around me, Derpy, or ANY stallion that is already taken and in a loving relationship so long as you enjoy EATING THROUGH A STRAW!" he pulled away and kept his glare on her as she continued to shiver in pure terror. "What's your name?"

She gulped nervously though it had to through his talons till it finally went down her throat, she couldn't look away as she answered with her voice full of terror. "M-…Minutte…"

"Lourder dammit!"

"Minutte..!" she shouted in pure terror now, her body shaking as if doused in the coldest of ice waters.

"Minutte eh?"

He dropped her, she screamed as she fell and was caught after falling down about then caught her leg and hoisted her up so now she was upside down and still eye to eye with him. "If I catch you saying that word, even if it's not about her and trying to take a stallion from another mare, I'll take you up here and I WON'T catch you. Do I make myself clear?"

All she could do was nod in complete fear over the thought of her falling to the hard floor below to her death. Flame tightened his grip on her leg digging his talons slowly inside of her. She cringed and spoke up finally.

"O-Okay Okay! I won't do this again!"

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" she did the motions for each part of the swear and nodded again as he looked to her confused by the movements but just accepted them as he flew a few feet to the right and dropped her.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, she screamed bloody murder really as she fell and slowly saw the griffon escape from her view. She thought this was the end for her so she closed her eyes tightly and accepted what was happening, until when she hit she went through the ground. She opened her eyes and noticed she landed in water somehow, she swam to the surface where she gasped for breath as soon as she surfaced. She looked all around as she breathed heavily and deeply and saw she was in the town's swimming hole. She looked up and saw the griffon fly by overhead as he flew back to town. She slowly sank back into the water only leaving her eyes above the surface as she kicked herself backwards to the edge to climb out as she kept her eyes on the griffon hoping he wouldn't come back.

Flame sighed as he flew away, he couldn't hurt her, he swore never to harm a female of another species no matter what they were doing. He knew where he was dropping her and knew from that height the worst she'd get was possibly a red mark underneath her fur on her skin. He'd done this before, he didn't need any reminders on this, it's like riding a scooter, you never forget. He sighed again as he landed in the park and sat on a bench he looked around and didn't see much, the park was pretty empty really. He at least thought it was until a Frisbee flew in and smacked him right in the head.

He fell onto the floor with a thud as he stood up rubbing his head in pain as he noticed the Frisbee in front of him. He picked it up and heard the sound of barking and saw a brown and white furred dog with a red collar and a gold nametag approached and stopped in front of him. He recognized this dog anywhere, it was the apple family dog-

"Winona!" he said with excitement as he scratched behind her ears and she instantly gave in as she got onto her back. Flame knew what that meant and instantly gave her a lovingly belly rub just the way she liked it.

As Flame continued to pet her he noticed Applejack coming over at first looking worried but then smiled when she saw Flame with Winona.

"There she is! For a sec there ah thought she had gon runnin' into a tree or somethin'?" she said as she looked to her older brother.

Flame smiled happily as he continued to rub her belly lovingly. "Oh you know this little lady won't go and get herself hurt."

Winona continued to wag her tail happily as she kept getting a great belly rub.

"No she wouldn't! No she wouldn't, no she wouldn't!" he said with a little change in his voice most pet owners do as he continued to give her a tummy rub and a nuzzle. He laughed a bit as he stopped and started petting her head once she got up.

"I'm glad she remembers me, for a second when I looked at her with her frisbee I thought she'd bite me or something."

"Naaaaaaah, Winona knows when there's an apple nearby, plus remember you brought the little gal home with Big Mac when ah felt all alone while you two went out and had fun."

Flame smiled at the memory of when he and Mac brought her home, that was the first time they saw the little filly so girly in all her life. She squeed then and ran around chasing the happy puppy till they both fell asleep. He looked to the dog and threw the frisbee as she ran after it.

"So what brings ya here AJ?"

"Oh well me an' the girls are here for our weekly Pony Pet Playdate!" she said with a smile as the other 5 started to come over with their pets as well.

Princess Twilight Sparkle had an owl on her back staying completely still as she walked over with the others.

Pinkie Pie had a toothless alligator with the weirdest eyes he had ever seen on one of these cold blooded reptiles and noticed he was hanging on her cotton candy tail by clamping his gums down on it.

Rainbow Dash had a flying turtle that was using a magical propeller device on its back to keep him in the air and also up with her.

His neighbor Rarity had a white furred Persian cat with the top of her head fur in a little tail with a diamond encrusted along what appear to be sapphires in the collar as she stayed on her back with her eyes closed.

And Fluttershy of course from last night or really this very early morning had Angel on her back as she followed her friends over to Applejack.

"Hello again girls!" Flame said with a friendly wave and smile. Before any of the 4 mares could respond to him, he was tackled down into a hug by Pinkie Pie down to the floor as she began to sob loudly into his chest.

"I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! You don't know how sorry I am for what happened at you 'Welcome to Ponyville' that turned it into a disaster!" she said as she continued to sob into his chest feathers.

Flame was the one feeling even worse than she was, he had made a mare cry because of his own stupid heart problem. He hated making others depressed, angry or even cry because of his "fuck ups" as he has come to call them. He got up on all fours and made her look to him lifting her chin up with one of his claws. He gave her a gentle smile like he had done before with Rainbow and then instead of his pleasant words from before he simply patted her head.

"Hey now no crying you, I'm alright see? Alive and a-okay!" he said with a big smile as he looked at her.

"Yea b-but…you almost died!"

"And therein lies the keyword, ALMOST, I'm still here, silly little heart attack won't take me down so easily!" he said as he pumped out his chest and hit it a few times with his fist.

Pinkie smiled widely at him and had almost a pleading look in her eyes really hoping for the right answer to this question, "S-So…friends?"

"Yes Pinkie Pie, we're friends."

"Yippiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!" she said as she jumped high into the air as she soon continued with the long "-ie" of her cheer as she soon vanished from her friend's eyesight. Then as they all continued to stare up into the sky she popped out of the ground and landed where she once stood a bit away from the hole as she ended it finally.

"-iiiiiiieeeee!" she said with a giggle at the end as a familiar alligator jumped out of her mane and clamped back onto her tail.

"So you said something about a pony pet playdate right AJ?"

"Eeeyup."

"Oh great, now she's starting to say that as well." He thought to himself as he saw her little impression of Big Mac's little phrase.

"Yea, ponies with pets only! Or do you have a pet hmmmmmm?" Rainbow said as she stayed in the air with her hooves crossed and a little smirk.

Flame scratched the back of his head, "Well I don't like to call him a pet buuuuuuuuut yea I guess technically I do, though I see him as more of a son." he said with a small blush but kept up a proud smile as he answered her question.

Applejack looked at him in surprise, "When did ya get a critter of yer own?"

"Last year actually, found the little guy all around in the lands of Zebrica before I came home. If you want I can bring him over."

"Of course dear, we can wait for you right girls?"

The girls nodded with Rarity but Rainbow groaned a bit, "Awww what?! But I was gonna show you guys a new routine I've been working on with Tank and I can't wait!"

"Not to worry Dash, I don't have to go anywhere, he'll come here."

The girls looked to him on confusion as he put two talons to his beak and whistled. The girls couldn't hear a thing but Winona and Angel sure did having sensitive ears as he kept blowing till finally stopping.

They all looked around and didn't see anything happen, everything was calm and quiet on all sides.

"Give it a minute." Flame said as the mares continues to look around for anything out of the ordinary. Soon they heard an adorable little barking sound as they saw a tiny grey dot in the distance, it was growing but not so much as soon they could see it.

Fluttershy instantly recognized the creature and squeed in joy as she saw the little critter. "A wolf pup!" she and the others stared at the adorable little pup as he ran through the group and started jumping around the griffon happily wanting to lick his face but was way too short to do so.

Flame chuckles and picked up cub now standing on his hindlegs. "Heeeeeeey, there you are little buddy! Ya miss daddy huh? Yes you did! Oh yes you did you cute little puppy!" he started to nuzzle the little wolf with his beak as the wolf nuzzled back with his tail wagging happily as he got to nuzzle his "daddy" again.

Fluttershy got up close to see the wolf. "Oh, I've never seen a live wolf, I thought they were only a legend!" she said with her shouts sounding like a normal tone of voice.

"They are Fluttershy, Kai here is the last of his kind."

"Kai..? Oh that's such a cute name for him." she said with a smile but it quickly faded when she reprocessed the words.

"Last of his kind? Oh no no no, poor little guy..." she said as she gently petted his head with her hoof.

Kai nuzzled her hoof and as soon as Flame let him down he nuzzles against her hoof, already showing great affection towards the yellow mare. Fluttershy lowered her head to him and nuzzled his head happily already starting to love the little guy.

Twilight stared at the little creature in amazement, "This is so fascinating! I've read about them but I never thought they were still around!" she spoke with immense interest as she continued to look at the adorable little pup currently nuzzling Fluttershy.

Flame looked to Fluttershy as Twilight took a turn with Kai as she started doing a sketch of him since in her own words, "No other pony or any species for that matter has gotten THIS close to one, I must make a sketch for the princess to see!" she said as she quickly teleported a quill and a scroll to her.

Flame whispered to Fluttershy, "So, have you told them?" he asked her, knowing it was about her liking mares.

She slowly shook her head indicating that she hadn't told them yet while her hoof dug around in the dirt. She looked away hiding behind her mane a bit feeling ashamed for not doing as she had said she would've.

Flame simply petted her head and continued smiling at her, "Look, why don't we tell them together? That help?"

She simply nodded at him smiling shyly as they walked back over to the others.

"Listen girls, Fluttershy here has something she wants to say." he waited till they all looked over to them and he gently nudged her forward telling her to go say it.

"Um..um o-okay well…girls I…oh I can't-"

"Yes you can Fluttershy! Just say it and they'll understand."

"What will we understand?" Rainbow said as she approached her shy friend.

Fluttershy looked to Rainbow Dash and blushed immensely, she dug her hoof into the ground a bit more before she cleared her throat. "I-I'm a…." she mumbled the key words she needed to say.

"Didn't quite catch that sugarcube."

"I-I said I'm….a…fillyfooler…"

"Darling please do speak up, I can barely make out what you're saying."

"Yea! You're quieter than usual Fluttershy and it is weeeeeird!"

"Fluttershy what is it?"

"I-…I said I'm a fillyfooler!" she shouted at the top of her lungs which is rarely seen of her as she then covered her mouth with her hooves as her face turned an even darker shade of red from her blush as she hid behind Flame now shivering out of fear of her friend's reactions.

Rainbow was the first to speak up as she walked up to the shaking pegasus but was kept back by Flame as he stood between them unintentionally.

"You're a fillyfooler?"

Fluttershy nodded and continued to shake thinking Rainbow would yell at her or call her a freak or maybe even-

"So?"

-Yell at her? Fluttershy looked over to her friend and approached her slowly still her head lowered a bit as she hid behind her mane partially. She looked to the cyan mare and moved her mane a bit out of her face to see a confused look on her face.

"Yo-…you're not mad..?"

"Why would I be mad?" she said keeping her confused expression aimed at her yellow coated friend.

"Well…I-I…I mean…I assumed…I thought…oh my…"

Flame spoke up for her since she knew she was too shy to say it, "Fluttershy here thought if she told you all that if she was into mares that you would all resent her."

Her friends gasped at this and they all came up to her slowly.

"Fluttershy how could you ever think we abandon you dearie?" Rarity said with worry in her voice.

"Yea sugarcube, ain't no way no how we evur leave ya high an' dry just cause you like the mares." AJ said with a warm smile.

"Yea! We're friends Flutters! We stick together till the end." said Rainbow with a confident smirk as she wrapped her hoof around her.

"Yea! We're super dooper bestie best friends forever Flutters! We don't care how you are as long as you just stay our friend!" Pinkie said as she hugged the shy mare close with a gentle nuzzle.

"Fluttershy, there's no way we'd ever leave you over something like that, it's just who you are, and like Pinkie said, we're friends forever-"

"-and ever!" Pinkie finished for Twilight as the 6 of them got into a big group hug with each other having a smiling and crying Fluttershy in the middle of them all as they hugged each other close.

Flame smiled happily at the little group of friends with all the pets by his side, well almost all of them. Winona and Kai weren't anywhere to be seen, but they were heard behind a bush. Flame looked back there and smirked at what he saw, little Kai on top of Winona taking her to be his. He gave cute little whimpers as he thrusted forward and she gave heated pants having a satisfied look in her eyes.

The others saw this and looked over to see what Flame was looking at. Applejack blushed but got steamed about it and was held back by Flame as he gave a snicker to her anger. Rainbow smirked as well and yelled an "Aw yeah!" to Kai as they continued. Rarity blushed and fainted on the spot as a fainting couch appeared before her as she collapsed upon it in a dramatic pose. Pinkie continued to smile at the sight not really caring that they were making puppies in front of them. Twilight just simply blushed and looked away in pure embarrassment but continued to watch out of "scientific curiosity" as she so put it. Fluttershy blushed as well and easily fainted from the sight and laid there on her back as Flame laughed heartily about the whole situation.


	9. Chapter 9 - Head InjuriesOld Friends

Flame was flying away from the park as fast as he could laughing his feathered ass off as he held Kai in his arm close to him. Applejack hot on their tail completely steamed over what had just happened at the park to Winona. I don't think she minded though if you think back real quickly.

*Earlier*

Kai continued to thrust in and out of the happily satisfied panting female dog below him. He continues to whine happily as he quickened his pace and soon he put his paws on her head and pushed her down as he howled into the air.

"Awoooooooooooooooooooooooo!" he howled into the air as he began to shoot his wolf seed into Winona's womb wanting to fill her up as his knot became stuck in her as he fell on top of her and she fell to the floor.

*In the language of the animals*

Kai looked below him to Winona seeing her satisfied face, "Hehehe...not bad...for a pup eh?" he said with a grin as he pulled on her ear a bit.

She let out a moan of ecstasy as she felt all of his seed fill her up. She blushed heavily with a satisfied smile as she looked up to him.

"Hehehe...I'll say...mmmm oh sweet goddesses...you're knot's actually stuck in me...not even the neighbor's dog is that big!" she said with pure bliss as she turned her head to him.

"Applejack's going to kill you...~"

"Not with papa backing me up...besides, I'll be here for about...don't know really, hehehe...~"

After the collective amount of minutes he was finally able to slide out of her and let his boner shrink away. Applejack wanted to ring his little neck for "violating" her.

"Why that lil' varmint! I'm gonna skin'em alive for-"

"AJ calm down, a guy's got needs and I'm sure Winona did to." he said with a little smirk and chuckle as he watched his sister get all worked up over this.

"He shouldn't even be doin' that type of thing in public!"

"He's a wolf, ain't no time and place they could do this."

Applejack went to Kai about to grab him but he easily jumped onto her head pushing the Stetson down to cover her eyes as he hopped onto Flame's head. Flame chuckles and started to get off the ground with Kai in his arm.

"Look AJ it's perfectly natural for him to do this, poor guy needed relief and I can see Winona likes him." he said as he pointed a talon to the happily panting dog with her eyes in the shape of hearts.

Kai returned the stare and the eyes as he panted happily as well. "See? True love.~" he said with a happy smile.

Pinkie jumped around the two of the happily, "Puppyyyyyyyy Partyyyyyyyyy!" she cheered as she jumped around happily as confetti fell from the sky with not a trace of a source as to where she got it from.

Applejack got even redder and madder at the sound of "puppies" and Winona, she charged at Flame head on ready to ram the poor griffon into the dust showing no mercy.

"Uh oh." was all Flame could say as he flew up a bit to dodge her and flew off with Kai in his arms as the chase began.

*Present*

Flame continued laugh heartily as he flew around the town with AJ hot on his tail. He knew eventually she'd catch him so he looked around and saw the schoolyard, he grinned at this and flew to the school.

Applejack watched him I but she somehow easily lost him. She ran all around the school looking for the varmints but no such luck. She huffed out and walked away slowly grumbling about wringing them up and how Winona couldn't have puppies.

Flame unwrapped himself and Kai and came out of the school bell chuckling a bit. He petted Kai as he nuzzles his claw.

"Good boy Kai, already getting a lady man." he said with a smirk as he put him down on his paws.

Kai smirked to himself happily as he remembered Winona's eyes as he saw them on his own. Flame smiled and rolled his eyes at the love stricken pup. He walked away but forgot that he was on a rooftop and fell.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" he screamed as he landed on his stomach and face with a loud thud that made the students inside cringe and look out the window. Cherillee took notice and ran outside to him quickly to check I her hurt friend.

"Flame! Oh my, are you ok?!"

Flame slowly got up to his feet and shook his head as he saw birds flying all around him as he gave a weak smile with his eyes spinning around from the hi still.

"But mommy! I don't wanna go to sssssshhkool today!" he said as he fell onto Cherillee and she kept him up.

"Iiiiiii think you hit your head a little TOO hard there Flamey, let me get you into the classroom, come on." she carried him inside as he continues to spout nonsense.

"I wanna stay home and bake cookiessshhh with yoooou!" he said with one final collapse and gave out.

"Oh dear..."

*an hour later*

The bell for recess rang out as the happy students ran outside giggling and laughing happily as Flame awoke and saw them exiting to the hard for some fun. He got up and saw Cherillee there as well as she walked over to him.

"Finally you're awake! I was getting worried there y'know." she said as she checked around his head for any hidden injuries.

Flame let her finish her check of injuries before he started talking, "Cherry you know I've taken worse hits than a fall off of a roof." he said with a confident smile as he patted her head.

"That's why I worry Flame, I don't want you always getting hurt, you're not invincible y'know."

"Doesn't mean one can't have a little bit of fun."

She sighed at his attitude but also smiled as she was glad the griffon she knew was still there. She looked out the window to see her students having fun, except for 3 fillies that were in an argument with a pink and silver one that we're laughing at the other three. She let out a sigh and walked outside but was stopped by Flame who took her place and headed over to the arguing 5 fillies.

"What are you blank flanks up to now? Coming up with more pointless attempts to get your cutie marks? Ha!"

"Yea ha! Blank flanks!"

*Diamond/Silver*

"Blank Flanks! Blank Flanks! Blank Flanks!"

"Why don'tcha leave us alone?!" Applebloom yelled in frustration.

"Yea ya big jerks! Let us do our own thing!" Scootaloo yelled in pure anger of the two stuck up bullies.

"Yea come on! Can't we go a day without you two bugging us?!" Sweetie Belle yelled with adorable little cracks in her voice but she was still very angry nonetheless.

"Or what you blank flank losers?!" Diamond said in a mocking tone.

"Yea! Or what?!" Silver Spoon easily mimicked her stuck up friend.

Flame got to them and had heard enough as he cleared his throat to get the attention of the five little fillies. When Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked over they had faces of shock over seeing the threatening looking griffon tower over them.

Whereas the "innocent" Cutie Mark Crusaders smiles at the griffon as they all recognized him before, Applebloom's smile growing the largest as she already knew the griffon was a fellow apple from her older siblings.

"Flame!" she said with pure happiness as she ran over and hugged the griffon's foreleg and clung tightly to it now fully wrapped around it as she smiles up at him.

"Hey there AB." Flame replied as he rubbed the little filly's head with a smile of his own.

Scootaloo stepped forward and looked to Applebloom. "How do you already know his name Applebloom?"

"Because he's an adopted Apple tha's why Scootaloo!" she said with a grin as she kept clung to Flame's leg. She giggled a bit as she felt his talons tickle behind her ears.

Flame looked down at his little sis and picked her up and put her on his head. Her forehooves and chin now on his feathery head as she looked around smiling still.

"Hey girls! Ahm a giant!" she said with an adorable giggle as she waves to her friends down below.

Little Sweetie Belle walked around to his wing and tugged on it a bit. "Heeeeey! Come on let us ooooooon! Pleeeeeeeeesaaaaaase?"

Flame looked to her and noticed her adorable pout and puppy dog eyes. He thought her voice was cute enough with those little squeaks but those eyes. Those...big adorable eyes! "Hnnnnnnnnngh!" he said mentally as he felt his heart melt at the adorableness. He couldn't resist any longer. He let his wing out and used it like another claw only gentle as he lifted her up as put her on his back as she let out another adorable giggle.

Scootaloo would never let herself do something as "uncool" as a pout! She just looked to the griffon then turned her head as she felt his tail wrap around her and she then found herself next to Sweetie on his back.

"Now, what were ya saying about my sister and her friends here? Hmmmmmmm?" he looked at the two bullies with a stern look in his eye.

Silver was about to speak but was instantly silenced by Diamond Tiara as she stuck her hoof in her friend's mouth. "We were just putting these loser blank flanks in their place! Like we should be doing with you, you filthy griffon." she said with a smug grin.

Flame looked at her then started to chuckle, then the chuckle became a full blown laughter as he heard the little pink filly's explanation. He laughed more and more till he was crying tears as he laughed. Eventually he- "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" oh, no, still going. Well, he eventually- "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"...eventually- "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" it wasn't that funny!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Eventually he stopped laughing and wiped away the tears with his talons. He looked to the little filly with an amused face which quickly turned into one of anger.

"You really think because my little sister and her friends here don't have their cutie marks makes them lesser than you? If anything it makes them better!"

The two fillies gasped and yelled in pure shock, "What?!" at the griffon for such a claim he so boldly made.

He smirked at them knowing he just blew their minds since no many ponies take this little secret seriously. "So they don't have their cutie marks, big whoop! I just means they're open to a number of possibilities to discover their talents, they can be a royal advisor to the princesses, perhaps new captains of the royal guards, a singer like Sapphire Shores! Famous fliers like the Wonderbolts! Even the next pony engineer that easily out smarts those who made the Pony Express!" he said every word with a confident smirk as he heard little squees come from each of the fillies on his back and head whenever he mentioned something they'd really like to grow up to be or he just gave them new ideas for them to try out.

Diamond tried to think of a smart aleck remark but she easily came up short as she shot out nothing but little syllables of other words.

"Wel-...we uh- no- how can you- ughaaaaaaaaa!" she groaned in frustration as she continued to shoot out these responses. She turned her head with a 'harumph!' and walked away.

"C'mon Silver Spoon! We're leaving these losers!"

Silver Spoon continued to stare at the griffon having her mind racing at the information. He was right and she knew it! But her father would hate her if she broke off her "friendship" with Diamond Tiara. She had no choice but to stick by her side no matter what she did, even if she had to lose the opportunity of new friends.

"Now Silver Spoon!"

That snapped her back to reality as she ran off after her friend quickly shaking off the griffon's words from her mind as she caught up to her "friend" in order to keep up the little act.

There was silence for a few seconds before Scootaloo jumped off of his back "That...was...AWESOME!" she cheered as she watch the two bullies leave. "You totally told them off!"

"Yea! Nopony's ever stole up for us like that before!" Sweetie Belle said as she noticed his wing extend downward and she slid down it like a slide.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" she cheered as she slid down his wing and he flicked it up making her fly up a bit before she landed on her hooves and headed back over to Scootaloo with a big smile on her face.

Applebloom got off as well and got back to her friends the very second the school bell rang out signaling recess was over for the day. Sad sighs and "awwwwwwws" were heard from the colts and fillies all around as they all headed back inside to continue studying.

"Well looks like that's your girls' cue to head on back inside. Now go on! Before you're late!" he said as he nudged them forward with his claws as they got the message and ran inside.

Applebloom came back very quickly and hugged his leg again with a big smile before she ran off back inside.

Flame smiled at her as she ran back to class and gave a light chuckle as he spread his wings and instantly shot himself upward and flew off into the sky.

He landed on top of a cloud and laid down as he looked down to Ponyville. He'd already been here about 2-4 days but it already felt better than two years in one of the other regions. He closed his eyes slowly wanting to catch a nap on the nice soft fluffy cloud.

Before he could though he heard the sound of flapping wings, not pegasi or griffon wings. They weren't even birds' wings to begin with, they were fast, very rapid like...insect wings.

He instantly looked to his left where he heard the sound coming from and saw a black robe land on the cloud. A black hoof with holes all through it took off the hood and revealed itself to be a changeling.

This changeling was different though, she had regular pony like eyes. The usual green was there though it was transparent showing a set of regular pony like eyes. This one also had a feather in one of the spikes on its head as well as it also showed eyelashes, identifying that this was a female changeling.

Flame looked startled at first but soon he began to smile as he jumped over and landed next to her on the bigger cloud she was on.

"Well well look who I see here, Raven, I didn't think I'd see you here in Equestria after what happened with the Royal Wedding." he said with a smirk.

"Ha ha, well unlike the rest of the hive I'm not afraid of the ponies!" she said with a confident smirk.

"Thaaaaaaaaat and you're banished from the hive as well."

She pouted at him and bonked his head as he laughed a bit. He rubbed his head as she kept up her adorable pout. He couldn't help but give her a hug and hold her close as she squirmed a bit.

"You're lucky this isn't how I take your love you crazy griffon." she said as she hugged him back and had a big smile on her face once she closed her eyes.

Flame patted her head again and removed her robe. He didn't like I when she his herself from others. He wanted her to just be her and they might love her like he does. She blushes once he did and covered herself with her hooves as Flame gave her the deadpan expression of "seriously?" as she removed her hooves.

"Raven you just- wait wait, how did you find me anyway? Last time I saw you was when we were with the Dragons."

"I tracked you down duh! I mean it's like you said, 'your friends are always in your heart'."

"Yes that's true, but why come to me is the real question."

She shuffled her hoof into the cloud as she looked around.

Flame raised his eyebrow, "Weeeeeeeeeeell?"

"I uh...I um..." she said as she continued to shuffle her hoof in the cloud and looked away from him feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Well? I'm waiting Raven."

"I...need a place to stay ok?! My hut in the outskirts of Dodge got burned down." she yelled at him as she laid back on the cloud with her hooves crossed.

Flame looked at her in quite a bit of shock as he laid next to her and looked at her, "How the hell did your hut burn down? You're like...super careful about what you do there."

She looked to Flame then looked away with another pout, not an adorable one, only a sigh and a sniffle. She looked back to Flame and was sighed knowing she couldn't lie to him, she had tried before when they first met so she decided to give in before he started questioning her.

"Well...there's a slight teeny tiny near impossible, hypothetically I-"

"You lit a match and forgot to completely douse it didn't you?"

She glared daggers at the griffon but then hung her head in defeat with a sigh as well. She had her eyes move up only as she nodded to him.

Flame sighed as well as he rubbed her head, "Raven...how did this happen?"

Raven sighed and laid back on the cloud with the griffon now. "Well...I was cold, winter was coming in and with Dodge being a dessert like town it gets really really cold there at night, I tried to light a fire but I was so scared I let the match burn me and I threw it...the next thing I know I'm outside watching my hut burn down."

Flame held his friend close for comfort as she needed it. She snuggled against his feathers needing the warm hug from the kind Griffon.

"So...when was this?"

"...A year ago." she said to him as she kept in his feathers.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?! You know you can reach me!"

"I didn't want to depend you! Nor did I want to mooch!"

"Hey hey! Remember that feather on your head? Do you remember why I gave it to you? Do you?"

She felt the feather with her hoof as she remembered the promise he made to her. He had promise to always be by her side, he would be her guardian, her protector, if she was ever in danger she could call to him for assistance.

History Lesson #2. For Griffons, giving a feather from the LEFT wing is a way of marking your mate, to say that you're going to marry this male or female. A proposal of marriage really, simple as that. But! A feather from the RIGHT wing is a symbol of loyalty, a way to say that you will die for this one. You have pledged yourself to be their guardian till your very death.

Raven smiled a bit with tears in her eyes and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she continued to exclaim with pure joy.

Flame hugged her back tightly with his own smile as he looked down to her. "Now then, how about we something? You gotta be starving."

"Of course! Love isn't the only thing we Changeling's need to survive y'know, it's just natural that we take it." she said with a smug smirk. She then breathed in then breathed out.

A green flame spread over her body as she began to change form in order not to scare the ponies below. Once the flame was clear she now had a pegasus pony body. She had dark blue fur along with a jet black mane and tail. Her tail was done in a luscious way, her mane done into two pigtails with one on each side as they were a few inches away from her hoofs. Her wings were the typical pegasus size as he eyes were now green without the transparent changeling green over it. Her false cutie mark, a red cartoon styled heart with the bird raven styled wings on the side of the hearts as they closed around the heart.

Flame saw her new body and chuckled a bit at her disguise. "This old one? The one you had when I met you?"

She gave him a little giggle as she moved the feather to her new right ear having it right behind it. "Yea yea, it's the only believable one I have AND it attracts a lot of attention from potential dates."

"You mean meals?" he said with a snicker.

"Watch it." she said with a glare shot right to him.

He chuckles at her and jumped off the cloud and flew down to Ponyville with her behind him. Once they landed they headed off to the bakery known as "Sugarcube Corner" to grab a bit to eat. Raven walked in with him as she looked around at the many possible meals, but she knew she had to repress these urges and she knew how to as they walked up to the front counter.

A blue mare with a pink cupcake frosting styled mane was behind the counter as she had her rump in the air as she was putting stuff into the display glass behind the counter.

Raven was giving a look to the plot in the air. She gave a lick of her lips as she saw it, it was perfectly round and looked just ready for a good lick. Flame saw her changeling tongue like her lips as he pulled her ear.

"Noooooooo." was all she said as she took the pain from it and got her ear back. She rubbed it with her hoof as she shot another glare to the griffon.

Mrs. Cake looked up finally as she switched to be giving them a smile.

"Hello dearies, what can I get you two?"

"I'll have one of your chocolate and banana muffins please."

"Regular size of small?"

"Regular please."

She took down the order then looked to Raven.

"I'll have a chocolate cupcake with pink frosting please."

"Regular or small size?"

"I'll have one the size of your delicious plot.~" she thought to herself as she eyed the mare up and down imaging in on her back with her legs spread open, as she begged for her tongue to penetrate her wet-

"She'll have regular as well."

"Okay, that'll be...8 bits in total." she said with a smile as she ripped the order off of the notepad.

Flame paid her the bits as she then took them and entered them into the register and headed off into the kitchen with the order. Once Flame and Raven found their seats he gave her head a nice hard bonk.

"Ooooooooow!" she said as she rubbed her head and glared at the abusive griffon. "What was that for?!"

"For eye banging that mare, she's married and possibly not into females." he said as he gave her a slight glare for what she just did.

"Well excuuuuse me for thinking she was hot." she said with an irritated tone and roll of her eyes as she slumped a bit in her seat with her chin on the table.

Soon the familiar pink party made jumped into the scene out of nowhere and landed right next to their table with her ever so cheerful giggle. This scared the living crap out of Raven making her sit right up in her seat instantly. Whereas Flame just smiled at his new pink friend and her ninja skills.

"Flamey! I got your choco-banana muffin riiiiiight here!" she said as she put the plate on the table with the muffin on it of course. "Aaaaaaaand for your friend here, here's her cupcake!" as she placed the cupcake on the table she kept up her smile and giggling as she did.

"Thank you Pinkie Pie."

"You're welcome Flamey!" she gave him a tight hug as he returned it himself before she hopped away back into the kitchen.

As Flame started to eat his muffin with a happy smile, Raven just continued to look to where the pink made was once standing with a lol of shock and confusion.

Flame looked at her as he had some muffin in his beak, "What?" he asked her.

"Who and WHAT was that?!"

"Oh, that was Pinkie Pie, a new friend of mine here in Ponyville."

"But she-...she appeared out of nowhere! I mean she- look she just jumped out of that flower pot in the corner!"

He turned his head and saw her climb out and shake the pedals off herself as she delivered the muffin to a pink unicorn. He simply shrugged at the scene and kept eating. Raven just shook her head as she licked the frosting off of her cupcake first before she dove into it. They both continued to eat their delicious pastries until the wrapping was left and they threw it away and returned their plates rather than have Pinkie or the Cakes do more work.

As they exited Sugarcube Corner they turned to notice little Kai running again as he jumped onto Flame's back with an angry Applejack catching up to him and did a harsh stop as she dug into the ground a bit picking it up before stopping only a few inches from her adoptive brother.

"Why that little varmint! He's lucky he's on you and you have a guest with you!" she then looked again and also played what she said again in her head. "Who's this?"

Raven got a little nervous as she didn't have a pony like name and 'Raven' was too odd to be a pony name even. She started to shake a bit and wanted to say something but couldn't as Flame answered for her.

"Applejack this is a friend of mine I met in Dodge, this is Black Heart, she prefers to be called Raven though, Raven this is Applejack my adoptive little sister." he said with a confident smile as he shot a wink to Raven.

Raven was worried though she wouldn't believe it, she saw the mare approach her and look her up and down with a serious look, normally she liked such a thing but this time she was shaking a bit and felt very uncomfortable. Applejack continued to stare at the new pegasus before she took her hoof into her own and shook it with all her strength making Raven shake up and down.

"Well pleased to meet'cha! Any friend of my brother is a friend of mine as well!" Applejack said with an honest smile as she let go of her hoof.

Her hoof kept shaking up and down as she lost control of it before Flame grabbed it and stopped it from shaking anymore as she rubbed it a bit in pain. "Ooooooooow…" she quietly said to herself as she kept rubbing her hoof.

"You've gotta stop hurting ponies AJ."

"It ain't ever on purpose!"

"And you chasing Kai? Still? Come one AJ its basic animal instinct for what he did and they both enjoyed it and that's a fact here!"

Applejack scrunched up her lips with a glare but eventually sighed knowing he was right. "Don't mean I forgive'em, I will leave him be ah guess."

"Thanks sis." He smiled at her happily as she smiled back and gave him a quick hug.

"Well, ah better get back to the farm for some apple bucking before Celestia's sun sets."

Flame started to think back to the days when he helped them out, he also thought back to where he finally had a mother like figure, Granny Smith Apple. He smiled as he began to remember the kind old mare and all she ever did for him to make him feel a part of the Apple family. As he saw AJ walking back he ran in front of her and stopped.

"Hey! Think I can come back for a visit to the old place?" he asked with a pleading smile.

AJ laughed a bit and patted his head, "Ya'll don't have to ask Flame, yer an Apple, you're always allowed there." She said with a tip of her Stetson and continued on.

Flame flew back over to Raven and let Kai get on her back as he whispered in her ear, "Take Kai back to my house, I'm gonna go see the old family."

She nodded to him but before she took off she hit his head with her hoof as his eyes rolled around in his head for a bit. "Where exactly do you live feather head?" she asked with a deadpan expression. Flame rubbed his head and pinched her ears tightly for hitting his head. "I live on the other side of Ponyville, look for the Carousel themed building, I'm the house next door." he then let go of her ears as she hovered off the ground and rubbed her ears with Kai hanging onto her now.

"Okay I'll get him there, but now you owe me buddy boy."

"Yea yea just go, I really wanna see the farm again."

She saluted but sighed as well as she flew off to the house as Flame flew into the opposite direction to the farm. As he flew closer he smiled to himself at the very memory of walking in and being greeted with the smell of Granny Smith's famous Apple Pie after a hard day's work. Before he could even reach there though he let his memories distract him as he crashed into a certain cyan pegasus and he came down hard hitting his head hard on a tree shaped house.

"I'm just not having…any luck today with my wings…and the damn air…!" he yelled before everything went black on him.

Twilight came outside and instantly saw Rainbow on the ground rubbing her head with her eyes spinning around like a scooter wheel. "Rainbow Dash! What have I told you about doing tricks near my library?!" she said as she levitated the pegasus into the air.

Rainbow shook her head a bit so her eyes would stop spinning and soon regained her vision and glared at the lavender alicorn. "It wasn't me Twilight! Something hit me during my trick and THAT hit your house!" she said as she pointed with her hoof to the unidentified lump.

Twilight looked over and trotted over to the unconscious griffon with Rainbow still in her magic. She let out a gasp as she saw the griffon.

"Flame! Oh are you ok?!" she said as she checked his head for any dents, cracks, cuts and such. Rainbow looked as her eyes grew large but her iris's shrank to that of pinholes at the sight.

All she could do was blush in embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her head with her hoof with a nervous little chuckle escaping her lips as she looked away a bit her eyes kept on the griffon.

"Hehehe…oops..?"


	10. Chapter 10 - Lapdances AhoyHomewrecker

In the somewhat busy streets in Ponyville, a certain mail mare was flying around dropping fliers all around as was in her job plan for the day. A flier landed on the ground along with several others as some ponies grabbed a few. Mares and fillies squealed, colts and stallions cheered or ran off with the flier to the bedrooms once they read it through.

The flier read "Fleur de Lis Coming to Ponyville in a Week - Signing tables up soon, volunteers needed". All the while Flame was out cold in Twilight's library with bandages wrapped around his head after his second injury of the day.

As Flame was recovering his mind thought back to the day to when he first met the famous mare. It was exactly one year before he left off, he was 18 at the time of this moment and this was one those days that you never wanted nor will you forget no matter what happens next.

*FLASHBACK SEQUENCE*

Flame was walking with Big Mac who had just turned 18 today, he was walking with the lucky stallion over to the erotic dance club known as "Nightmare Gentlecolt's Club" (inspired by Synn's Gentlemen Club in California). Mac was shy and that was no lie, he felt a little nervous about entering the club, he'd never ever gone on a date before. As they walked up to the door Snowflake stopped them with his hoof and pushed them back an inch.

"Hey! You wait in the line ya morons!" he said as he glared angrily at them.

Flame put on his smirk as he walked up to the chicken winged pegasus. "Really Snow? After everything that happened you're gonna keep me out."

"Get out of here you jokers!" he said as he kept up the glare on him. But Flame's smirk stayed as he went up to his ear and gently whispered into it something that made the buff white stallion turn red in the face. He grumbled to himself as he looked away blushing and opened the door for them.

Flame walked inside with Mac as the ones waiting in the line started to yell and complain at their easy access. Once they were inside Mac looked around with a pure pink blush on his red face as he saw the mares on the poles. Amazed with their sensual movements as their marehoods were left showing out and were usually kept hidden by their tails until they saw enough tips from the stallions to at least give them a little tease of what they could get with enough bits. Though thankfully none of these pigs did, except for a earth pony stallion with a black mane that was combed back, a nice suit top with a money bag for his cutie mark as he had his own dancer. A pink earth pony mare dancing around for him a his booth.

Flame out his arm around Mac's neck and showed out his free claw. "Look at that Mac! Mares as far as the eye can see! You're 18 bro! This is what you need to experience, a nice hot dance and maybe a "happy ending if you're lucky.~" he said as he nudged his brother.

Big Mac gulped a bit with his bright pink blush as he kept looking around "E-Eeeyup.." his voice full of nervousness not sure what to do here. He felt a shove by his friend as he bumped into a mare walking around getting drinks.

At first she was pissed until she got a look at the stallion who bumped her and she got one of pure interest as she took him to a seat and she leaped onto the stage and got onto a free pole.

"Atta colt Mac!" Flame cheered for his friend as he laughed a bit and found his way to an empty seat by a pole as a few other stallions were around. Some mares were there as well as they waited expectedly with their bits in hoofs and mouths.

An announcer tested the mic and tapped it a few times, "Can you hear me? Ah good." he cleared his throat and then his voice changed to a deep and sexy one over the microphone. "Fillies and Gentlecolts! Let us welcome to the stage, a favorite of the bosses, our newest mare-Fleur de Lis!"

The stallions and mares around whistled and hooted all around as the curtains were pulled back and revealed the slender and curvy figure of Fleur. She was a white furred unicorn who had a light pink mane and tail, her cutie mark matched her name as well, three Fleur symbols upon both her flanks as she slowly swayed them and approached the pole.

Flame couldn't take his eyes off of her as she moved around that pole, dropping low when she should on the pole. She knew how to climb and twirl and Flame but got lost in looking at her.

Fleur spotted him and locked her eyes with his. She confined her routine of course but she couldn't help but stare at him.

Flame continued to stare as a blush spread over his face. He didn't know why he was blushing, he had Derpy, why would he blush from this strange mare. He noticed the mare staring at him as well, he noticed a waitress walking by and quickly stopped her.

He whispered into her ear, "Excuse me but, who is this mare?"

She looked up to Fleur, "Oh that's Fleur de Lis, a mare from Detrot, poor gal, why ya askin'?" she said with a clear Manehattan accent as she chewed on her gum with an open mouth.

"I'd like to request a private dance with her."

"Sure, you 18?"

Flame nodded knowing she'd ask that question ahead of time and he then handed her a bag of bits. She felt it a bit to weigh it and smiles with satisfaction as she walked over behind some curtains and appeared on stage. She whispered to Fleur and pointed to Flame as he headed for the private booth.

She sighed to herself as the waitress took her place on the pole and headed down the steps and headed to the back to fix up her make up.

As she did a pink earth pony mare with her mane and tail a mess was sitting next to her mirror as she started fixing herself up. Fleur say down next to her and let out a giggle as she began to add some blush.

"Rough one again Stone Pendant?"

"Yes, Filthy really knows how to get me off." she said with a devilish smirk as she got her mane fixed up. "I won't be surprised if he marries me, I really love the guy."

Flame rolled her eyes at her fellow dancer and put on her school mare outfit as she headed for the private dance room. She thought about past customers and easily assumed this griffon would be the same, he'd look like a stud but in the end he was nothing but an insensitive pig only wanting one thing.

Though she's never gone that far before. She wouldn't dream of letting one of these perverts touch her, she's waiting for Mr. Right to take her virginity and make her a true mare. She sighed as she entered the room to see the griffon sitting in the chair waiting.

(This is the song I wanted playing for the dance, just sum up 30 minutes in this song and read as you listen)

She slowly walked up to him but simply stopped about 2 hoofs away from him and gave him a slight turn of her body as she slowly brushed her tail underneath his beak giving him the scent of d'Oranger, a lovely Prench scent. He found it quite intoxicating as he tried to follow it but she used her hindhoof to give him a gentle push back into the chair to keep him at bay.

With her plot to him she slowly swayed her tail to one of her legs as she leaned down a bit to have her plot a bit higher in the air. She then slowly began to glide the tip of her tail up one of her legs as she be to the other one to spread them out to give him a slight peak as well to her marehood. She then brushed her tail gently over her slit as she slapped her flank hard with her hoof, making Flame jump a bit as it put a smile on his face.

She then backed up to him, a sensual smile on her face as she looked over her shoulder to him and stood up on her hind hooves. She then put her hooves on his knees of his hind legs as he sat in the chair still. She lowered her flank down to his feathery crotch where he kept his erection hidden from her. Fleur then proceeded to grind down on his nether region gently, grinding around in a circular motion as she later changed it to a forward and back motion. She looked over her shoulder to him as she saw his face grit up as he tried to keep his growing dick down. He let out little groans of pleasure as she continued to grind on him, he was loving it but was keeping control.

Fleur took notice of his resistance and was actually impressed by this. Normally by this time the stallions before would grab her hips and make her come down before she smacked them away and ran off. She decided to continue to give him more than what he paid for.

She kept up the grind as she leaned her head back, she was shorter than him so it was easy to get to where his ear would be on him. She gently blew into it as that combined with the grinding, shot the griffons feathers straight up as they stood on their ends. He felt his dick growing up again but kept it down as he didn't want to do anything with her. She admired this and took it up another notch. BAM!

She then slowly slid down his body, her head on his chest under his beak as he was able to feel her whole body slowly go down his. He felt her flanks leave his dick but felt her bath and soon her mane slowly brush against it as she slowly got back up and turned to face him. She kept a sultry smirk now as she sat on his lap, wrapping her hooves around his neck.

Flame had a bright red blush and shocked look on his face as he looked a bit down to the mare and her smirk. She let out a giggle and let out a gentle breath under his beak.

"This is the longest any male has resisted me, you are either a pure gentlecolt or you have someone no?" she said as she continued to smirk up at him.

Flame let out a nervous chuckle but regained some composure very quickly. "Both actually, I just wanted a dance like that and that's all but...I think I got a bit more than what I paid in bits for." he said with his own tiny smirk.

She rolled her eyes keeping the smirk, "That you did, and I can feel you do want more though, allow me.~" said the last part in a sultry tone as she slowly slid down his body again and onto her knees. Once she was down there she gently blew on his dick and gave the head slight licks as it grew out to full size. She was quite impressed with the size of the member as she has never seen one this bit before. The stallions that usually came in were about 10-10.5 inches, this griffon was 11 and was hard as rock.

Flame shuddered and let out a groan of pleasure as he felt her tongue go up his shaft to his head and then his tip. She swirled it around slowly while lowering her tongue on him. He hadn't had one like this before, not even from Derpy. He continues to try and hold back his groans but barely could.

Flame saw her about to take in his length but he stopped her when her tongue was on his tip when she was about to go down fully. He held her head with his claw and made her pull up from it.

"You don't want to do this do you? I know you don't want to."

She looked up at him in a state of shock at him stopping her. "D-Don't you want this though?! I know I haven't had real experience only with marital aids b-but I-"

"It's not that I don't want it, I really do, kinda can't go back down but...I know YOU don't want this, and I have a marefriend, I'd never be able to live with myself if I went through with this and made you."

She had nothing but pigs that she'd leave 2 minutes into the private dance. But this one, oh this one no he was a perfect gentlecolt and now even stopped a blowjob because then he'd be cheating and he was right, she didn't want to do this. She pulled away willingly and stood up as Flame got out of the chair and got on all fours with her.

Fleur's eyes went to his outgrown member that was still there now under his belly as she let out a blush on her face and looked away a bit.

"Um...wh-what about your-"

"He'll go away in a few minutes don't worry about it." he said with his own blush and nervous smile. He looked to the timer on the little table in the room and saw they only spent a half hour here. He walked up to it and heard it ticking inside so it wasn't broken, it felt shorter than half an hour really but he let it be and walked back to her.

"Look, Fleur right? Why don't we...I dunno talk maybe?"

She looked at him and sat on her flank on the floor. "Why?" she asked with interest at the griffon's request.

"Well, we have an hour and a half left, I don't wanna he called a pig and you don't want to be called bad at your job right."

She shook her head at the thought of displeasing her boss came to mind, a shiver running down her spine at seeing his ugly mug again after she had to see him before to apply for the position in the first place. She decided that talking really was a much better idea.

They sat together on the middle of the room as the timer continued to tick away at the seconds passing them by.

They began to talk about where they both came from and why they are here in Ponyville now. Flame's reason was just cause he stumbled here one day and had nowhere else to be, and he hasn't regretted it since. Fleur explained her reason as it was the same on the TV interview. She went on about how her father owed money to some loan shark diamond dog in Detrot and didn't want to lose Fleur, but he had to in order to save her. She began to cry at the memories of her father wanting to go back but knew she couldn't.

As she began to cry Flame pulled her in close for a comforting hug. As she continued to cry into his feathers and held her close, he was so soft and warm with his feathers that she just wanted to stay this way forever.

"Mmmmmmmm...you're so soft and warm, like one of those thick blankets you snuggle with...~" she said with a warm smile as she nuzzles his chest some more.

Flame was blushing a tiny bit how warm she felt as well but couldn't help but smile and had both his arms around her now as gently nuzzled her head and she let out a sigh filled with joy.

She sighed as the timer rang out as did he, they parted from the hug but hugged again smiling with each other.

"So...can we uh...do this again sometime..?" she asked bit secretly pleaded to him as she shot him a shy smile.

Flame blushed a bit as he continued to hold her hoof in his claw with a warm smile to her, "Yea...I'd like that." he said as he started to walk out.

She called out to him, "Wait! You said you have a marefriend correct?" he looked at her over his shoulder and nodded, "Then why are you here?"

He smiles sheepishly along with a blush as he looked at her and scratched he back of his head. "Weeeeeeell...I'm here with a buddy of mine actually, it's his 18th birthday so I thought I'd treat him." he said with a nervous chuckle.

She let out a giggle and approached him. She lifted up her head a bit more and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. The griffon blushed again but let out a goofy smile as she planted it.

Fleur pulled away and smiled at him blushing, "So...I'll be seeing you soon again correct Mr. Flame?"

"Yes you will, oh, and Fleur, it's just Flame, Flame Chaleur." he said once more with a smile before leaving the room to go find Big Mac.

*END OF SEQUENCE*

Flame was smiling at the memory as he saw it as a dream and slowly began to wake. He looked around and saw himself in an unfamiliar room, it looked brand new but a tiny bit dusty. He looked around and turned on the light to see it was very plain. He concluded it was a guest bedroom from the pure dullness of the furniture and bed but was glad he wasn't in a hospital, he hated waking up in those. He shook his head and put his claw to it and felt some bandages wrapped around his head.

He then remembered the crash he took earlier and groaned a bit. He looked forward and noticed and tent in his blanket. He reaches his claw inside and felt that it was his erected dick, thinking back to that moment got him hot all over again and he didn't know what to do.

If he was at home he would take care of it of course, but he was in a room that wasn't his, he would feel disgusting if he did do this in a strangers house. He couldn't let it go down though, that would take far too long and he didn't want to try and hide this from his host if he or she walked in.

He noticed another door in the room and walked over to it, he noticed a bathroom and sighed in relief as he mentally thanked Celestia and Luna for this. He can take a cold shower and that would help hide his "little friend".

*Meanwhile downstairs*

Twilight had just called Lovely and informed her about what happened to Flame. She decided to reopen the book she was previously reading before the crash had occurred. In the corner of the room was Rainbow Dash sitting there waiting to apologize for what happened though Flame was mostly in the wrong for not paying attention.

Rainbow knew this but was hoping her cool friend was okay. She looked and saw Twilight reading her book again and took this opportunity to look around and spotted an open window above. She grinned and got ready for take off, taking one last look to make sure Twilight wasn't watching her, she saw she wasn't and took her shot.

Twilight did see her prepping for take off and knew where she was going. Before she could she began to channel her magic and once Rainbow left the cushion she caught Rainbow in mid-jump and was held back down onto the cushion.

"Nooooooo." she said as she turned the page of her book with her nose as her magic was currently occupied holding down her friend. Rainbow groaned in frustration and tried to get up but to no avail.

"Oh come on Twilight! I already said it was an accident!"

"Well now you have to tell Lovely the same thing Dash." she said as she continues to read the book never once adverting her eyes away from the book.

Within a few minutes the door to the library opened and Lovely Sweets came inside. She had a box in her saddlebag sticking out and let it down once she was inside.

Twilight looked over to her and smiled, "Thanks for coming by Lovely, after seeing at how you reacted at the party, I knew you'd be the one to call for this."

Lovely smiled at her and walked over to her. "I'm glad you did Twilight, Flame's like a brother to me really and I just worry about him as he does for me." She looked over to Rainbow and grew a serious expression as she walked over to her.

Rainbow felt a little bit nervous as well and approached was finally able to stand again once Twilight let her magical grip go. She looked away a bit but kept her eyes on the approaching blue pegasus.

Lovely looked very serious, then she flew upstairs instantly to go get Flame.

Twilight looked over to her dropped saddlebag and took out the box and saw that it was a rectangular box with the top part of the box having a looking like whitish pinkish background of love as it also had a label on the front.

On it was Lovely's cutie mark of the three types of chocolate in the shape of a cartoonish heart with the words written in pure and perfect cursive handwriting on the right side of the heart. "Lovely Sweets Chocolate Heart Desires" in perfect cursive with blackish red ink so it can be visible to those who buy it.

Twilight looked to it in confusion wondering, "Why would she need to bring chocolates?" she said as she quickly put the box back in her saddle bag hearing the two of them come downstairs.

"Why were you flying at a high speed anyways?"

"I was trying to get to Sweet Apple Acres."

"Ever heard of walking?"

"I was excited damn it!"

They continued to friendly argue with one another as they entered the library room with Flame's head feathers still a bit wet from the shower. He shook his head as his feathers poofed out now having an Afro.

Flame looked to Twilight and gave a smile and a light bow. "My apologies for bothering you princess, I wasn't a burden was I?"

Twilight was still slowly adjusting to the princess title and was still trying to get used to the bowing. "No no, everything was fine, I'm just glad you're okay, you are right?" she asked with concern taking over her tone.

"I got the bandages off of him, no cute or bumps, just like my bro to have a hard head." she said with laughter as she licked her hooves and began to slowly fix his head feathers to their mohawk style. As she did he looked over to Rainbow Dash.

He let out a chuckle as he noticed her look away a bit. "Miss Dash we have got to stop running into each other like this."

She blushed a bit when he called her miss and shuffled her hoof a bit, "Yea well...I-it's ok! Nothing I haven't taken before!" she said as she shot out her best confident smirk to cover up her blush. Lovely just rolled her eyes as she got his last few feathers back in place.

"Jeez, you're both thick headed then." she said as she walked over to her saddlebag.

Rainbow shot out a tiny glare and noticed the chocolates she began to pull out of her bag. "What's that?" she asked with her hoof pointed to it.

Lovely smiled proudly to herself as she held the box out with one of her wings then opened them up with the other. Lovely kept up her proud smile as she looked around to the confused faces of Twilight and Rainbow but noticed her brother's proud smile as well as he drooled a bit from his beak.

"Well you two, these are my special Heart Shaped Chocolates, I usually only sell these on Hearts and Hooves Day to those wanting to make their special somepony very happy."

Flame took one and knew it was a marshmallow filled one and ate it whole. "Mmmmmmmmm!" he said with a satisfied smile as he chewed it up and swallowed it down as he licked his beak with satisfaction as well.

"Ooooooooh I missed your chocolates sis!" he said as he put an arm around her happily as Twilight and Rainbow both grabbed one and took a bite.

Twilight had grabbed a caramel one and Rainbow had grabbed a dark chocolate one. They both ate them whole as well and chewed them down and swallowed. Once they swallowed them their eyes shot wide open.

They don't know why but they felt a shot of flavor shoot straight through their taste buds. They felt as if each individual bud was given a kiss from absolute true flavor as they felt the very chocolate melt in their mouths and stomachs and they they felt pure bliss come from the very insides of the chocolate hearts. They leaned on each other as they smiled goofily at the very happiness they felt from eating the chocolates.

"Those...those are amazing!"

"No Twi...those chocolates are...AWESOME!"

Lovely smiles happily to herself letting out a squee for seeing two more ponies loving her chocolates just as much as couples do.

Rainbow looked at the box of chocolates. "How have we never seen had these before?!" she said in pure shock as she pointed both hooves to the box.

"I'm confused as well, I mean surely we would've seen your chocolates around town somewhere."

"You girls need to clean out your ears, she sells them only on Hearts and Hooves Day and they're sold to those who have a marefriend or coltfriend."

Lovely took one for herself and ate it as well, "Yea." she said as she was eating it "I sell them out of Sugarcube Corner with permission from the Cakes of course and giving them a cut of the profits I make off of them."

"Well I'ma by myself a box this year!" Rainbow said to herself as she took another.

Flame took another one then noticed a flier on the desk and took it, he dropped his chocolate as an owl swooped in under and took it. He dropped the flier.

"Well sorry girls but I gotta go now! Yes yes! Early to bed and early to rise and all that! Cheers girls!" he shouted excitedly as he flew out the front door in a hurry.

The girls blinked in unison twice before Rainbow spoke up.

"What was that about?"

Lovely looked down to the flier that he dropped and smirked again and rolled her eyes.

"Oh I don't knoooooooow...chcolates?"

"Mmhmm!"

The three of them tapped their chocolate hearts together and each took a bite as Flame flew home to get himself ready to see Fleur again and volunteer to help get Ponyville ready for the model's visit.

Fleur was currently packing her suitcase in her home in Canterlot. She was opened a drawer with her magic and when she did she used too much as the drawer fell to the ground.

"Ugha! Celestia dammit..." she said as she started to pick up the clothes with her magic. She levitated up a locket and stopped to stare at it. She let tears form in her eyes as she remembered who gave it to her all those years ago. She held it close to her heart with her magic as she let the tears flow out.

She then opened it up and in there on the left side of the inside of the locket was a picture of her father, on the right inner side was a picture of her with Flame as they sat together outside the erotic dancers club. Flame's arm was around her as he held her close. Her hooves on his chest as they both stared and smiled at the camera completely happy with one another at that moment.

She remembered the day he gave it to her, the day he left. She cried that day, all day really. She wiped away her current tears and stared at the locket smiling happily at both the images. She silently closed the locket and put it around her neck as she turned around and left the room to go get Fancy Pants to help her carry the bags out. She had settled down with Fancy Pants after Flame had left, when she married him she was as happy with him as she once was with Flame. But once they went deeper into the marriage it slowly died down. She still cared for him, loved him to, but she wasn't IN love with him. As she approached his study she stopped and heard giggling coming from inside his study.

She heard Sapphire Shores giggling in there, Fancy never cheated, he never did nor would he ever. Sapphire Shores would try constantly but Fancy was a true gentlecolt and would never commit adultery.

Sapphire came around at first because Fancy was a manager, he had 2 clients though. And he married his youngest one whereas Sapphire Shores was left behind. She blamed Fleur for all of this, saying that they had a true chance and Fleur only ruined it. She was driven by jealousy for these actions, she even made 3 songs that talked down about Fleur secretly. But Fleur knew they were targeted to her, she knew Sapphire far too well to miss her little clues. Her songs were even named in such ways such as, "I Don't Like Your Marefriend", "Who Is She?", and finally "Don't Cha". She saw the doors open and put on a stern face with a slight glare as she saw Sapphire walk outside.

"Good bye Fancy, I'll see you soon.~" she said as she walked outside with a sensual smile on her face as she closed the door with her tail. She turned to walk away and saw Fleur and her smile became a frown and glare as Fleur returned the look. "Oh…hello Fleur."

"Hello Sapphire."

They both stared at each other both giving each other a death glare before Sapphire started to walk away. As she passed by Fleur she turned her tail to hit her cheek practically bitch slapping Fleur's cheek with her tail. Fleur hissed at the mare as she walked away and let her go. She walked inside the study to see Fancy roughly rubbing his cheek with a cloth holding it with his magic to get the lipstick off of him.

"Blasted whore…everyday all she does is try and take me away from Fleur and I can't fire her or else she'll-"

Fleur cleared her throat and got his attention as he continued to rub it out. He smiled at his wife and sat back in his chair as she walked over to him and gave him a cheek on his other cheek and nuzzled it.

"Hello honey, how was your day?"

"It was alright dear, just had to deal with Sapphire again…I swear that mare has changed dramatically since I found her in Manehattan, she's nothing like the little filly I found before." he said with a sigh as he let his wife sit on his lap as he laid his head back.

Fleur gently rubbed his chest with her hooves to relax him as he looked down back at her and smiled. He gently kissed her forehead a little bit south of her horn.

"So Fleur, are you excited for the trip to Ponyville?"

"I guess I am…I'm a little nervous to be going back there after my previous line of work."

Fancy rubbed her head a bit as he wrapped his other hoof around her. "Oh come on honey, it won't be so bad, tell you what, how about I stop working for the night and me and you just relax in bed ok?"

Fleur smiled up at him and nuzzled his neck gently, "I'd like that Fancy, I really would." Fleur then got her husband's lap and left his office and headed back to their bedroom. Once she got into the room, she laid herself on the bed on back and pulled the covers up to herself. As she did she saw the locket and opened it up again, she opened it up and looked at the picture of Flame. She gently touched it with the very tip of her hoof and smiled at it, but quickly grew a sad expression on her face as a tear ran down her cheek to the bed under her.

"Oh Flame…I really hope you're back by now…I miss you so much…my first love..~"


	11. Chapter 11 - The Photo Shoot

(I have to give credit to Azu

he helped me with the editing in this chapter

He will from now on so it's bound to get better thanks to him)

Flame was one of the first few volunteers that were helping with setting up the lights for the photo shoot location in the town. Flame felt excited to see Fleur again after so long, though he didn't know why he so eager about seeing her. Though despite all his excitement, he had some worries... What if she turned into one of those stereotypical celebrities who act as if they're the only in the world that matters? And that those around and below them must abide by their every wish. Would she even bother to remember him and all those before? Maybe see him as a "commoner"? Would she even see him? She'd probably have that "celebrity vision" where they see everyone/pony who no longer matters as a blur with the rest of the unimportant world.

"No no, what in Tarturus am I thinking?! My Fleur would never become like that. I know her better than anypony else in this land!" he said with a proud smile on his face that quickly became a frown. "Well…maybe her husband…I mean they have been married for 8 years and…gah dammit!" he shook off the thoughts and went back to work making sure everything was in order for their arrival.

Though Flame wasn't the only one in the circle of friends he had that volunteered to help out around the shooting location. Over to Rarity, whose assignment is to fix any dresses that got damaged in the move over from Canterlot. She was also put in charge to decide if there'll be a backdrop or not for the pictures and which ones would be needed for the shoot.

High above the town, Rainbow Dash continued her task of cleaning out any lingering clouds around ponyville, while guiding her fellow weather pegasi. She had been told that some shots may need less sun, while others would require a storm like setting for later. She honestly didn't want to go through all the trouble of helping out with the shoot, but once she heard that Flame had signed up she easily found herself motivated. If he thought it was important to help, then it must be pretty cool and important.

Other than the weather ponies above, many other ponies rushed about with their own preparations for the shoot. Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Big Macintosh all found themselves setting the table with drinks and snacks. Some treats were healthy apple snacks from the siblings, while the rest were Pinkie's own special cupcakes and other sugary confections had made prior. She had jumped at the opportunity as soon as she heard a caterer was needed for main crew and set-up volunteers. When the Apple family heard about the shoot, they saw it as a chance to have those outside of Ponyville try their famous apples. Applejack and Big Macintosh simply couldn't say no to an opportunity so big and signed up along with Pinkie. They even brought out their best apple cider to the set, four barrels of their purest stuff just for the guests.

Raven had even signed up, Flame had actually told her—well made her—that she needed to sign up. He said, "If you're going to live with me, then you're going to have to pull around your own weight here." They had put her in charge of looking through the dresses with a picture in her hoof of Fleur to get the idea of her wearing them.

As she did, she began to have thoughts come into her head about the dresses and how they would hug against the model's elegant, regal figure. As she continued to look through and select the dressed she began to have her regular thoughts of the mare in a dress were becoming very lewd. She grinned with her changeling tongue out now as it licked around her lips at the very thought of taking this voluptuous mare. She continued to think about taking the mare down and ravaging her body like an animal in heat as she continued to look through the dresses before her.

Flame completed his contribution to the shoot as he flew a few hooves back and looked around checking for any details he may have forgotten. He smiled at his work as he turned to see his Golden Eyes handing out assignment sheets to other ponies. She smiled as she saw her saddle bag was now finally empty knowing her job was done.

Flame approached her from behind and gently kissed her cheek as he wrapped an arm around her neck.

"Hey Golden Eyes." He said with a smile on his face as he gently nuzzled her cheek getting a cute giggle out of the beautiful mare.

She returned the nuzzle with a warm smile as she got a little closer to him. "Hey Flamey, so, how's the set up here?"

"Going great so far, it'll be good to see Fleur again though."

Derpy would catch him mentioning her name a lot since the sign up but would push off the feeling. Though she subconsciously kept some suspicion in her head but it was too little for her to truly notice. She simply smiled at him and pulled his head to her to face her and then kissed him.

He returned the kiss happily smirking at her as he did. Though the problem with a set of lips meeting up with a beak causes…a lot of complications. Basically each kiss had to be a Prench one but luckily they kept them close so nopony could see their display of tonguesmanship just for a simple kiss.

As Flame and Derpy broke apart their kiss they heard the sound of a chariot approaching and turned their heads to see it land. Once it did it opened up to reveal a red carpet fly out of it and lay itself down.

As ponies gathered around to see who would come out, first was Miss Photo Finish as she walked out with her held up high as she signaled and two more ponies come out. One of them set up her camera for her as the other one held a portable DJ table around his neck playing a song.

(It's the song "Picture Perfect Pony" without the words. Song belongs to "Mandopony" and animation is JanAnimations)

The two earth pony stallions holding both sets of equipment began to bob their heads to the beat with one having a smirk as the song played. As the song went a cyan earth pony mare in a grey and white dress with a pink somewhat scarf around her neck. Pink diamond shape emblems sewed into it as well. She was wearing black sunglasses with pink lenses in them. She had a light grey mane and tail as well as she walked out keeping her eyes straight ahead then stopped and turned with her head up high as another earth pony exited the chariot.

It was Hoity Toity! He stopped at the front step and adjusted his sunglasses before walking out to the song as well. Mares all around were staring at him with smiles, some with hearts in their eyes as they watched him walk by. One mare jumped at him but he easily repelled her with a hoof to the face as she smiled and squealed just for the contact. He stood by Photo Finish as his head was put up as well.

Then Fancy Pants stepped out of the carriage and held his hoof out for his wife as Fleur gently took it and walked out with him. The minute she stepped out there were cheers, hoots, hollering from stallions and mares alike as she walked down the red carpet with Fancy Pants. Fleur smiled at the many ponies cheering at her. She was already used to this but every day she loved it more and more since she left the dancing gig behind her and moved on.

Flame eyes instantly stuck to her when she stepped out of the carriage. He took in everything about her since the last time they saw each other 8 years ago. Her mane had grown out to a more luscious cut as it was once shorter and tied with a purple bow in a small ponytail. She used to have braces as well on her top teeth due to an accident that had occurred back in Detrot when she had them broken as a threat to her father. She also once had little hairs that popped up every now and then, he found them adorable. Her figure was more elegant, more regal in appearance, he had once thought it was before but now it truly was, like Princess Luna really.

She never noticed his stares but she did feel like there was a close eye on her, a confident one. She looked around again waving to her fans but she then stopped at the sight of the familiar griffon before her. She looked ahead and noticed him looking at her with his same proud smile. She continued to walk even after Fancy had stopped next to Hoity.

"Fleur? Fleur dear where are you going?"

Hoity lowered his glasses and looked at the mare, "Hmmmmm, she's walking towards that griffon over there? Just who is that? Hmmmm...it could be—"

Photo eyed the griffon as well, "Hmmmmm…perhaps ve can use him in some shoots no?"

"I don't know Finish, he seems…common."

"So vas Fleur mind you Hoity! And now she makes…the magics!"

Once Fleur and Flame were face to face, eye to eye. A smile slowly growing on Fleur's face as they stared at each other. Flame was also growing a smile as he stared at her as well, he looked down at her, eyes locking with each other, she was still shorter than him of course. They looked into each other's eyes smiling with slight blushes across both their faces as well. They began to remember their times together and how much one helped the other and vice versa.

Those eyes of his, those ruby red shining eyes. They were always able to captivate her whenever she was near the griffon. She soon had tears of joy in her eyes as she continued to stare at the griffon.

Flame had his eyes only closed halfway as he smiled at her, he knew she wanted to speak but she couldn't. She then put her hoof over her mouth as the tears went down her cheeks. He smiled at her and took two steps to her to be closer as he took his hoof into both his claws and they gazed upon one another still.

"Hey there Fleur…" he said with his warm smile to the happily crying unicorn mare.

"Flame!" she shouted in pure joy as she wrapped her forelegs around him tightly and got close for one of their snuggling hugs. She was so overjoyed to see him after 8 years she couldn't hold back the many tears of joy as the griffon returned the hug. Once again Flame's original circle of friends and his lover Derpy smiled at their little heartwarming reunion but the mane 6 were very, once again very confused at the meeting hug, none of them knowing how Flame could possibly know the famous mare.

A few stallions and mares in the volunteer crowd were confused as well. A majority of the stallions were jealous though as they kept hugging one another with pure happiness. Others were just plain confused. The only other stallions that weren't jealous or confused were Hoity and Fancy, Fancy knew from Fleur's stories that this was the gentlecolt Flame that kept her safe before he arrived. Hoity simply remembered him from the interview on his talk show earlier in the week before and gave a slight smirk to Fancy.

"Well Fancy, it seems Fleur is showing more emotion to this charming young griffon than you yourself, are you jealous? I sense that you are.~" Hoity kept up his little smirk as he looked to the unicorn's face for any sign of anger and or jealousy.

Fancy gave him none as he kept smiling at seeing his wife so happy. He knew Hoity wanted a reaction but there was none to give him as he felt no jealousy, in his mind he knew Fleur loved him and saw this griffon as a guardian of some sort after hearing the many stories about his kindness and generosity towards his wife. He decided to introduce himself as he walked over to them, using his magic to adjust his bow tie and his monocle over his left eye, his shirt and even his coat as well to make sure nothing was uneven on any side of his suit along with adjusting his mane before going to meet his wife's old friend.

As Fancy Pants approached them, Fleur and Flame broke off the hug as he used his talons to gently wipe away her tears all the while keeping his smile and his focus on her.

"Hehehe, still got that cute face eh Fleur?"

She smiled and only nodded as she was too overcome with joy of course to use any words being to describe just how truly happy she was. She could only think the words as her lips were unresponsive to her. "He's still the same as he ever was before he left." She thought to herself. That thought quickly changed as she then noticed the pink scar going down his left eye and the harsh crack spread across his beak. She gently out her hoof to his beak and felt the crack there, she frowned slightly in sadness at his wound but found no difference in the griffon she once knew. Before long her husband approached them and cleared his throat, this snapped Fleur and Flame back into reality as they looked to him with shocked looks and then looked away from him with their faces in each other's direction but their eyes darted to the floor instead.

Fancy raised his brow a bit at this but smiled with a chuckle as well, "Hehehe, well, did I interrupt the two of you?" he said as he stood next to Fleur and gave her cheek and gentle kiss as she happily returned it.

Fleur got a bit closer to Fancy as she continued to smile at Flame. Flame cleared his throat and shook off the blush from before as he then looked up to the unicorn who was only about 2 inches taller than him and gave his usual friendly smile. As he did he extended his open claw out to him.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Fancy Pants, it's nice to know little Fleur found Mr. Right."

Fancy shook his claw as his talons wrapped around his hoof. Fancy had to admit it was a strange new feeling for him, it felt as if those rivets with the spiral around the outside brushing against his hoof as they shook. But it wasn't unpleasant, he rather enjoyed it.

"It's nice to meet you as well old sport, Fleur has told me quite a bit about you and what you did for her." he then nuzzled Fleur's cheek softly with a smile as she graciously returned it with a little giggle.

Flame smiled at them, she was very happy Fleur found the right one to treat her right. "Well, I hope she didn't say too much about what I did." he scratched the back of his head letting out a quiet chuckle as he was slightly nervous about what was said.

"No no not at all, nothing too personal old sport." he said with a smile. "Though she did mention some.."Friends with Benefits", was that right Fleur?"

This made both the model unicorn and the tall griffon turn completely red in the face. Fleur darted her eyes quickly to the floor as Flame let all his feathers stand straight up. He looked away a bit as well hearing Fleur mention the times where the two of them had some privacy for one another. Fancy gave a hearty chuckle at the two of them and patted his back. "It's quite right old sport, she didn't go into TOO much detail, she only mentioned the term for you both and nothing more, I swear."

Flame relaxed a tiny bit of this but his blush remained on his face. He looked to Fleur who also relaxed a bit but was still blushing as well shooting her a smile which she graciously returned as well again. Fancy looked ahead and noticed a familiar white unicorn with a three diamond cutie mark, he smiles and approached her always happy to see an old friend.

"Ah Lady Rarity, it's so good to see you again, how have you been since your last visit to Canterlot?"

Rarity smiled back up at her friend and gave a polite little bow, "I've been just great Fancy, business still good as well, how've you yourself been?"

"Quite alright really, can't complain at all really." he used his magic to take off his monocle and use his cloth from suit to gently clean the small little pieces of dirt off of it before putting it back. "Although Sapphire Shores is really getting on my nerves, just last week that mare—"

As Fancy and Rarity continued their conversation, Flame and Fleur would have their own as well.

"So...I see you got rid of the braces there."

Fleur smiled a bit showing her teeth confirming she didn't have braces but the straightest teeth and probably the only real teeth any model has. "Yes I did, about a month after you left really, and I also ditched that stupid how."

"Nooooooooooo, no I liked the bow in your hair with that little pony tail you had in it, it was so cute." He said with a little rub of her mane with his claw messing it up slightly like in the good ol' days.

She giggled and let out a little squeal, "Nooooooooooo not my maaaaane!" they both laughed happily for each other as they looked at one another.

Fleur notice a familiar grey mare finally approaching and trotted over to her. "Derpy!" she said with full of excitement as the two hugged. Their cheeks pressed against one another's with their lips nearly reaching contact with one another. Their hooves wrapped tightly around the other one with cute little giggles as well.

Flame remembered the scene from back when they were younger. This was a scene straight out of one of their threesome nights. They say on the bed as they hugged closely. Rubbing both their flanks slowly brushing their hooves over their cutie marks slowly letting out little moans of pleasure as they did, their lips a mere inch apart from one another. They would come closer and kiss slowly, throwing passion into their sensual feel of the moment as they had their tongues meet inside and wrestle for dominance as he watched with eager anticipation for what would happen next. He would slowly stroke his griffon cock, his talons brushing against his little spines as he waited for them to get good and ready before giving them a faci—

"Whoa whoa! Reel it back Flamey, that ain't gonna happen again any time soon! Just...wait till your alone to reminisce and beat it." he said mentally as he walked over to the hugging mares and pat their heads.

"Well now this is nice, you two hugging again, this reminded me of-"

A grey hoof kept his beak shut as he tried to remind them as well of the scene, "Nuh uh uh, not anymore Flamey, that time is over." Derpy said with a little grin.

"Ooooooh you never know Derpy, one night out, one of us has been drinking far too much, the sober one helps the other one as they carry them home. They get to the room, they pull the sober one to them, smirking as they do, their faces now mere inches apart."

"Sweat dripping down both their faces in anticipation."

"The lips draw closer to one another as one of them stops and says, 'This is wrong'"

"'I don't care' says the other as their lips make contact, roughly pulling on one another's as they sink their tongues inside, licking all around the wet orifice."

"Hooves gently stroking the others abdomen and stomach regions as they reach their dripping wet slits."

"Until finally their on the bed and then they...they..." Derpy then along with Fleur bonked the griffon on the head as he was snapped back to reality. Before the hit he was imagining the scene before him, a blush growing on his face as he let his wings spring up in a wing boner showing his pure excitement with it. Once they hit him he held his head in pure pain as he tightly closed his eyes.

"Gah! My head! What in Tartarus was that for?!"

"For your dirty little mind, dirty birdy.~" Derpy said as she looked away with Fleur.

Fleur darted her eyes to Derpy and hoof bumped her as they both shared a sly smirk.

"Hehehe, still got it."

"Oh yea."

They giggles together before Photo Finish came back over. She was about to drag away Fleur for a shot but easily stopped when her eyes went to Derpy. She looked her up and down, left and right, inspected her body.

"You!" she said, her voice full of authority as she pointed her hoof to Derpy. Derpy had a confused look on her face with her right eye a little off as usual. Photo got closer to her and trotted around her body inspecting her carefully. She began by checking her wing size, seeing if they were compatible with any of the designer dresses they had on sight and if they were freshly preened and neatly kept for a professional appearance. Once she was done with her feathers she inspected her mane, checking for any imperfections, even the slightest ones. Imperfections such as split ends, knots in her mane and tail, dandruff which simply won't do! She also didn't want any extensions, Photo was all for perfection but she wanted the best! The perfect perfection meaning all natural, anything false would show fraud and she would not have her good name sullied by such a travesty.

Derpy was feeling uncomfortable with all of this, she wanted to speak but every time she opened her mouth she would be quickly silenced by Photo Finish's hoof before a word got out.

"But I—"

"Silence you! I am making deductions and must have complete silence!" she clapped her hooves together twice and the musical pony who had a guitar for a cutie mark who had the record stood by her side. He continued to bob his head as did she to the beat as the inspection continued.

She began to move along her body soon to her flank. Derpy turned a bright red as she felt her hooves feel around her flank and grew closer to her plot hole. She wanted to break away but as when she tried to speak, Ms. Finish would pull her back and make her stay in place as she continued the inspection. She had a smirk when she was around the plot region finding it to be just right for a few sensual shots. She then forcibly opened her mouth and took a look at her gums and teeth. Her gums had a very healthy bright pink and pure white teeth, not a single sign of plague or gingivitis could be found anywhere on her teeth and gums. Photo had a smile, an actual smile on her face as she finished her inspection of the young mare's body. She put her hoof under the mare's chin and made her stare into her eyes.

"You, those beautivul golden eyes ov yours! I vill make them and you a star!" she said as she signaled two mares, both earth ponies to come over. As they arrived they quickly dragged her away as she kept a dumbstruck look on her face, completely oblivious to the events that had just transpired before her very eyes.

Flame shared a dumbstruck look as well as he looked to Ms. Finish. She simply looked to him then looked away before walking away as well. Hoity Toity joined her and began to yell at her as they walked, something about "a mare like that can't—" was all Flame could get out of their "conversation" before Lovely poked his side which quickly snapped him back into reality.

"What?" he said as he looked to her.

She had her hoof covering her mouth as she was clearly holding back her giggling. She was trying very hard to stay quiet but she let some giggles slip through her lips and hoof. She pointed with her right wing like how Flame would point with a talon to him. Flame looked himself up and done and all around to find what she was talking about. He thought there wasn't anything there until he looked back to his back and saw his wings, sprung up, fully erect and as stiff as a plank of 2X4 wood.

His face quickly became engulfed in a bright red blush at the sight of his wings and tried to force them back down with all his muscle power but to no avail. He even tried to use his claws to try and push them down and that was a bust as well. As he continued to try and force them down, one of his wings came back up and practically uppercutted him. His eyes began to twirl around in his head the world spinned as well, at least to him it was spinning.

Soon as his eyes continued to twirl around he was then able to stop them with his claws as he clamped them to his head tightly making two loud slap sound echo as one. He looked to Lovely with a smile. His eyes were just as derped as Derpy's with Lovely giving a disturbed expression considering one of them was purely white meaning he was seeing inside his own head right now instead of what's in front of him. She gave his head one hard smack making him look the other one as his popped back into their right position.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh oh yes! That felt good." Flame said with an odd smile as he cracked his neck as he slowly rolled it around.

Lovely cringed a bit the loud pops with every slight movement of his neck but shook it off not really too surprised by her brother's reaction to the hit. She was glad though he was okay now though despite the two hard hits his face and head just took.

"Feeling better bro?"

"Oh yea never better— waaaaaait a minute!"

She raised an eyebrow at his little shout.

"Where's my Golden Eyes?"

Lovely pointed a hoof over to her and Photo Finish as she began to trot over to Derpy who was behind a rack of dresses, Fleur following suit, they stopped once they reached Raven who was currently looking through dresses for Derpy to try on after her current one.

"You! Are you ze wardrobe manager?" Photo said with her hoof pointing to Raven as she held her head up.

"Yes I—"

"I only need yes! Now, let me see, ze magics!" she said as she shot her hoof up to the sky with her head as well.

Raven furrowed her brow at the rude made but ignored it and walked over to Derpy who was currently getting into the dress behind the rack. Raven pulled the rack away and showed Derpy as she was now in a magnificent dress.

Pure black with sparkles spread across the dress, little cuts that opened up as it went down on only one of her flanks to show her cute bubble cutie mark. The dressed hugged perfectly—not too tightly or too loose—to her body as it was able to show her invisible curves in her figure that the dress had revealed, as it was now having her look more sensual to those around her. Raven was proof of this as she grinned to the mare getting a little too close for comfort.

Fleur's dress had a similar design. White with black sparkles across it, hugging to her figure a little tighter than Derpy's. She had become accustomed to the tight fits of these dresses over the years. Photo had no time to inspect Fleur, knowing full well that she can make any dress look good for her and the camera.

Photo had to give just one last inspection of Derpy in her dress. She found it perfect, she found no flaw in her body or mane. She was the perfect mare for this dress and Photo knew it, but she started to feel something scratch at her. Something on the mare was off, something would drag attention away from the dress and her magnificent body in said dress.

"Something is wrong here...but vhat?!" Photo continued the inspection, repeated the inspection numerous times yet wasn't able to see it. Derpy tried to to get a word in but again to no avail, she couldn't even utter a syllable as she was quickly silence by the earth pony's hoof.

Derpy's anger began to quickly rise with each shushing, she already knew what Photo was not seeing considering Derpy uses it to see. She tried once more but again silenced before a word got out with a hoof into her mouth this time. That was the last straw for Derpy, she grabbed the cyan earth pony's hoof and pushed it and her away.

Photo stood back and stared at Derpy in pure shock as she was just pushed away. No model before had ever laid a hoof on Photo Finish or even try stop her, letting her do what she does best in this line of work. Derpy approached the mare and got in her face now, eyes inches apart as their foreheads were in full contact with one another.

"Now listen to me Ms. "Photo Finish!" I'm tired of you shushing me, we met only a few minutes ago and you're already treating me poorly, that's not nice in the slightest! You have to learn to let those who work for you speak because then maybe you can achieve more of this "magics" if you took all the corn out of your ears!" Derpy yelled with all her anger and irritation as the white haired earth pony fell back onto her back from the sheer force of the yelling with her eyes shot wide open. Her glasses slipping slightly off of her face now on her nose as she stared up still looking into the clear skies above as her entourage surrounded her to cheek on her condition.

Hoity Toity was also in shock as his glasses were shot up to his forehead showing his dinner plate wide eyes and pinprick sized irises, mouth agape as he stared at the scene before his very eyes. He had never seen Photo Finish in such shock before, yes she has been yelled at by others, examples would be Fancy Pants and himself, she would ignore any other rude comments yelled to her but this pegasus made the mare fall straight onto her back. He wanted to go see but he was truly terrified that the pegasus mare would start yelling at him as well.

Fancy wasn't as shocked as Hoity but shocked nonetheless as his monocle fell off of his eye and hung from his coat, dangling as it fell over and hung there suspended by the string. His eyes not as wide but wide open still as his mouth was slightly open in the shock of what had just happened. Though he was quicker to shake it off as his horn glowed and he took his monocle back and played it onto his eye again, taking it off again as he did notice some fogging and took out his rag to wipe it away.

Fleur held her hoof to her mouth as she gasped in the shock of her friend yelling at one of her two bosses right in front of her. She was quite scared for Derpy now, she knew just how made Photo Finish can get when you give the mare back talk. She remembered back to the time where Sapphire Shores came for a visit and gave a heavily negative critique on an outfit she had put ok Fleur for a shoot. Once Photo Finish had finished unleashing her verbal wrath upon Sapphire, the poor singing mare wouldn't stop eating ice cream tubs for a whole week. She stayed locked in her room as well, not letting anypony in, not even family was permitted onto the premises. She had to be placed onto the strict Wonderbolt Diet in order to get back to her original figure once she got over the words "spoken" to her.

The volunteers and fans around were just as well shocked but the majority of fans were angry at Derpy for saying what she had just said to the wonderful fashionista photographer mare. Many wanted to charge right at her for what she had done, and some were already going over to her to give her a piece of their crazy fan worshiping minds. Before they could do Photo Finish had gotten up and readjusted her glasses to once again cover her eyes.

She walked up to Derpy slowly and put her eyes straight to hers as she had done before, foreheads once again against each other. Photo looked deep into her eyes, saw into them, looked into Derpy's very own soul with her eyes piercing hers.

"You...you CAN makes ze magics! Zose eyes! Zose beautiful golden eyes!" she said as is clamped both hooves on her cheeks and drew her upwards as she stood up on her hind legs to look down at her. "The vay you shouted with pure authority!" she said with a massive grin to the wall eyed mare. "ZAT iz vhat I am looking for!"

Derpy had a look of pure confusion on her face as Photo let go of her. Photo then whistled for her cameraman over to her. She let the camera get set up as she began to repose Derpy and Fleur into the correct positions. She wanted them in these dresses to be side by side, black and white.

"Backdrop!" Photo called out with authority.

The backdrops were pushed over with a blue aura of magic with Rarity following suit. Once they had arrived Photo began to look through and found the one she wanted for the shoot. The backdrop had the same pattern as the dresses Derpy and Fleur were wearing. Half black and half white.

"Perfect! Put it behind them now!" Photo said with a grin as she ran back behind her camera preparing the zoom and the framing of the shoot to see what would come out.

Fleur walked with a smile along with Derpy who on the other hand was completely nervous. Fleur gave her a reassuring smile as she positioned her and herself. Anticipating what Miss Finish wanted before she even asked for it. She had herself in the back as she stood on the white side of the backdrop, only her flank on the white side. The rest of her body on the black half. Casting a smile to the camera with her eyes partially closed giving a seductive look off to the camera as she lifted up on of her forelegs.

Derpy following her with her flank in the black half. The rest of her body in the white half of it as she gave the same look to the camera. She had to give great concentration to make her right eye focus on the camera while her mane fell over it slightly and she gave the same smile to the camera.

Photo grinned at the shot presented to her and focused on them. Making sure she got them and the backdrop only. No metal holding it up. No other ponies. A perfect cover shot as she snapped the shot and the flash shot out. The photo shoot had begun and it was time to make magic.


End file.
